Three worlds, one Gauntlet
by JBGilroy
Summary: Kim Possible crossover too. Kim and Jake get word about a Gauntlet for auction that could potentially spell trouble for their mutual friend, Danny Phantom. But when someone steals the relic from the buyer and declares revenge on the halfa and attacks Jake's grandfather, can the threat be neutralised. (rated t to be on the safe side) (details inside: part of a number of crossovers)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers.**

 **Another fanfic and this one I've been advertising a fair bit. Well, telling you guys about.**

 **It's a three-way crossover with Danny Phantom, Kim Possible and American Dragon: Jake Long. I have written two fanfic crossovers with Kim Possible and Danny Phantom and two fanfic crossovers with Danny Phantom and Jake Long.**

 **All four are referenced and have taken place before this fanfic, feel free to read them before this one to avoid any confusion or feeling lost. But as a heads up, both Kim Possible and Jake Long and their main show characters know Danny's secret and Danny knows about the American Dragon. This is set before the Phantom Planet, at some point near the end of each show's final season. Kim's battle suit doesn't feature and Jake's dad doesn't know about the existence of dragons.**

 **In case you are wondering about chronological order, I've put it as Am Drag in Amity Park, Anything is Possible for a Phantom, Helping a Phantom and then Calling in a Phantom. You can access them all through my stories.**

 **Anyway, that was a long explanation. Let me know what you think of the fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I don't own any of the shows, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible or American Dragon: Jake Long.**

 **And so, on with the story. By the way, bear with me if it feels a little slow to start with…**

Kim Possible tucked her long red hair into a short blonde wig. She turned to Ron. He was wearing a long black coat and black suit from the costume shop. He had sprayed his blonde hair black. She smiled at him as he tucked Rufus safely away in his pocket.

"You ready?" Kim asked as she smoothed down her own black dress from the costume shop. They'd paid extra for insurance in case they got damaged. He nodded.

"Sure thing KP. I have to admit though, when Wade suggested we come to this auction, I didn't expect this," Ron replied, scowling at his suit. Kim giggled.

"Me neither, but hopefully it'll be fun. But remember, don't call me KP in there. Call me Ann," Kim suggested.

"Ann?" Ron repeated. Kim nodded.

"It _is_ my middle name. I'll call you Ronaldo," Kim decided. Ron scowled at the name but didn't argue.

"Alright then K- I mean, Ann," Ron concluded.

Kim led the way into the large auction room. She scanned the already gathered crowd. She spotted Drakken and Shego. She saw Monkey Fist, Senor Senior Senior and his son Senor Senior Junior. She also noticed Professor Dementor and a small group of his henchmen. However there were others sitting in the room. There was a tall, pale man in a dark corner. Just looking at the man sent shivers down her spine. He looked like the kind of person found in psychiatric hospitals with his angry eyes and ragged clothes. She saw a man in a beaten suit complete with elbow patches on a tweed jacket, bow tie and monocle. Then near the back there was an elderly man with a teenage boy waiting. Kim couldn't help but think that they didn't fit with this scene. The man maybe, but the boy had a spiky gelled hair and wore a casual red jacket and three-quarter length trousers.

Kim and Ron sat near the back after signing up and getting their bidding paddle and waited for the auction to start. It was funded by Hench-co. That was the first alarm bell for Kim and Wade. When Wade managed to hack in and check the auction list, they knew they had to come here. There was a relic for sale that posed a potential danger to a certain half ghost friend of theirs, Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom, not to mention the world.

The auction began and there was a few bidding wars for certain objects. Plans for an energy conserving doomsday weapon, belt to increase the wearer's strength, an upgraded security system software. Nothing too dangerous. Ron slumped bored in his seat.

"Ugh. When is this gauntlet thing coming up? This is dull," Ron complained softly.

"Ronaldo, the gauntlet is on last. We only have three more things. Now be quiet and keep an eye on everyone," Kim hissed back at her boyfriend. Ron groaned quietly and sat up again in his fold away seat. Kim noticed a similar conversation between her and Ron taking place between the old man and the boy. Kim smirked at the sight before returning her focus on to the auctioneer.

"Now, a formula for improved rocket fuel. This fuel is guaranteed to be at least twice the efficiency of your run of the mill fuel. Now shall we start the bidding at thirty thousand dollars?" the auctioneer called to the audience. A bidding war started up between Drakken and Professor Dementor. Dementor won and gave Drakken a smug grin as the auctioneer took down his paddle number on his sheet.

"And finally, our last item. This relic dates back to the early 1300s. The Dominion Gauntlet. It is, as legend speculates, able to control any ghost, human or magical creature. Of course we all know that isn't possible," The auctioneer chuckled, earning a small laugh from the majority of the crowd. However not everyone. The man in the battered suit, the crazy looking man, Drakken, Shego, Kim, Ron, the old man and the teenage boy didn't laugh.

"We are obliged to also inform any potential buyers, that it is incomplete. There is only one of the three gems included. But it is a collectable and is the only one of its kind. It is a priceless artefact. So shall we open the bidding at fifty thousand?" the auctioneer explained once his laughter abated.

Kim could see that the auctioneer saying it was "priceless" had interested a great deal of potential buyers. Senor Senior Senior immediately put his paddle up.

"I have fifty. Do I have fifty-five?" The auctioneer announced encouragingly. Ron moved to put up their paddle but Kim stopped him as Drakken put his up.

"We can't afford that Ronaldo. We'll just keep an eye on who gets the gauntlet," Kim whispered to Ron who nodded in understanding. A four way bidding war began between Drakken, Senor Senior Senior, the man in the battered suit and a female collector Kim didn't recognise.

"Seventy! Seventy-five! Eighty! Eighty-five! Ninety! Ninety-five! One Hundred thousand! One ten! One twenty!" the auctioneer called as he pointed to Drakken, Senor Senior Senior and the man in the battered suit. The collector dropped out at Eighty-five thousand dollars.

"Father, why do you want that stupid glove? It doesn't do anything?" Senor Senior Junior asked loudly. Senor Senior Senior looked at his son and then smiled.

"You're right son," He decided but the evil smirk Kim spotted made her think that he'd decided to just steal the gauntlet at the end.

"Do I have one sixty? Yes! One sixty-five?" The auctioneer asked as he pointed to Drakken hopefully. Drakken groaned and whispered something to Shego.

"Oh no! Nuh-uh. I'm not loaning you money," Shego answered and folded her arms. The auctioneer smiled at Drakken and lifted his head to the rest of the crowd.

"Anyone else? One hundred and sixty thousand dollars. Going once? Going twice? Going three times? And… sold! To the man with the monocle at the back. Hold up your paddle sir and we'll take down your details," The auctioneer called with a slam of the gavel on the desk. The man in the battered suit smiled smugly, even glancing back at the old man and the teenager at the back, as he held his paddle high.

"And that concludes this auction sponsored by Hench-co. Please form an orderly line to collect your purchases and return your paddles at the back of the room. Thank you for coming and all purchases are final. Whether they are stolen or destroyed is not our concern," the auctioneer concluded, making the disclaimer very clear. Kim nodded to Ron and they left the auction room, returning their unused paddle to the person at the back and waited for the man in the battered suit. They had to check if he was going to use the gauntlet or if he wanted it for display purposes. They owed that much to their friend.

 **And the first chapter is over. A lot of characters made an appearance in that chapter. I hope you recognised all the hints. So I've introduced Kim and Ron… to the next introduction…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the gavel hit the desk, Jake gulped in terror. Rotwood had just purchased the Dominion Gauntlet. Every magical creature was in danger of exposure. That or Danny Phantom, a friend of Jake's was in trouble. Or Rotwood might accidently destroy all humans. It was the luck of the draw. Whatever gem was included in the purchase package.

"Gramps? What do we do?" Jake whispered as Rotwood glanced smugly back at them.

"Don't panic young dragon. We will simply retrieve it once we leave the building. Then we'll send it to the Dragon Council for safe keeping or to be destroyed," Lao Shi, Jake's grandfather, soothed Jake. Jake took a calming breath before nodding. They left their seats and returned their unused paddle and waited outside. Jake noticed a couple also waiting outside. A blonde woman with a sultry black dress and a dark haired man in a dreary black overcoat and suit.

The crowd slowly filed out of the building and went their separate ways. Some of the more intimidating men sent scowls at each other, in particular a blue skinned man and a short, German-accented man with a helmet. Finally Rotwood waltzed out of the building with a hard silver case clearly containing his purchase and before Jake and Lao Shi could make their move, the couple walked up to him.

"Hello, Ann and this is Ronaldo," the girl introduced themselves.

"Professor Hans Rotwood," Rotwood greeted them proudly.

"Pleasure, Professor. My associate and I were wondering what you intended to do with the Dominion Gauntlet. We are very interested in it from a research point-of-view. Would it be possible for us to take a closer look at it?" Ann explained confidently. Rotwood scowled at them suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Ann, but I'm not selling. I intend to use the gauntlet to reveal magical creatures to the world," Rotwood replied sternly. Jake and Lao Shi tensed. Ann smiled.

"Magical creatures? You believe that that glove actually works?" Ann mocked lightly and laughed. She elbowed Ronaldo and he joined in with her. Rotwood frowned in annoyance.

"Then why do you want it?" Rotwood demanded.

"It is from the 1300s, Professor. We'd like to have a look at the craftsmanship of the gauntlet," Ann clarified.

"I'm sorry, it is still not for sale. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do," Rotwood concluded and marched off down the road with the large case. Jake and Lao Shi chased after Rotwood discretely. Rotwood walked purposefully into an alleyway and Jake and Lao Shi followed him.

"Ah, Mr. Long and your grandfather? I expected to be seeing you," Rotwood announced as they rounded the corner. He was standing there holding the Dominion Gauntlet. It was the first time that Jake got a good look at it. It was completely metal and went up to the elbow on Rotwood's left arm. It was a golden colour and had three slots. Rotwood smirked at Jake and pulled two diamond shaped gems out of his pocket. Wait, two!

"I thought there was only one gem with that gauntlet," Jake exclaimed.

"There was Mr. Long. I acquired the second many years ago. I wasn't aware of its importance until this gauntlet was brought to my attention in a book I bought a few months ago. And it so happens I now possess the human and magical creature gems now," Rotwood informed them cockily. He slotted a purple gem into the first slot and then the other red gem into the second slot. He grinned at the two dragons and aimed his palm at them.

"Now, I can force you to transform!" Rotwood announced confidently.

Jake gritted his teeth and leapt into action. He daren't transform in case Rotwood had a camera. He rolled forward and tripped his teacher over. He then grappled with Rotwood for control of the gauntlet. Suddenly he was kicked in the side and thrown off of Rotwood. Dazed, Jake looked up to see Ann glaring down at him.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled furiously at her.

"Stopping a thief," she replied and turned to Rotwood. She held a hand out to him. He swatted it away.

"I'm not fooled. You're working with him," Rotwood growled.

Ann looked confused but then furious.

"I just helped you!" she snapped. Rotwood got up to his feet and dusted himself off, still wearing the gauntlet.

"I didn't ask you to," Rotwood muttered audibly. Ann scowled and ripped her blonde hair off her head and revealed her longer red hair. Jake's eyes widened in surprise. He'd seen this girl a few times in the paper and on the news.

"Kim Possible?!" Rotwood spluttered, recognising her also.

"Yeah, you're welcome," she huffed annoyed.

"Why did you lie to me about your name? I'd gladly allow you to look at the gauntlet when I'm finished. I thought you were trying to steal it," Rotwood pondered aloud. Kim cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to check that you weren't some deranged evil mastermind or something," Kim answered simply.

"Wait up! K- I mean Ann!" Ronaldo shouted as he ran into the alleyway. He panted and then saw that Kim had her wig off.

"Oh, what did I miss KP?" Ronaldo asked as he leant against the wall exhausted beside Lao Shi, who was watching the exchange with mild interest.

"Not much Ron, that kid was trying to steal the gauntlet from Professor Rotwood," Kim called to him over her shoulder, returning her gaze to Jake. Jake shook his head.

"No, you don't understand. He was going to attack us," Jake babbled as he got to his feet. Kim cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't believe you," Kim replied. Rotwood grinned triumphantly at Jake behind Kim.

"Please, Kim. I'm not a thief. I'm… I'm just trying to protect my grandpa," Jake attempted motioning to Lao Shi. Lao Shi raised an eyebrow but instantly looked fearful for Kim. Kim turned to Lao Shi.

"Really?" Kim retorted sceptically. Jake nodded.

"He's really superstitious and when er… Professor Rotwood pointed that gauntlet at him. He got really scared. I asked the guy to stop pointing it at my Grandpa, but he wouldn't. My grandfather has a weak heart," Jake lied quickly, hoping to get Kim's sympathy. However nobody expected the alley way to echo with malevolent laughter.

 **And Jake is introduced. By the way, Rotwood's book is the same book in the second Jake and Danny crossover, Calling in a Phantom… not important but a little tit-bit of info.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim considered the teenager. Something told her that he was telling the truth about him protecting his grandfather but she didn't think that the teenager was telling her the _whole_ truth. However she wasn't a doctor. For all she knew, the boy's grandfather might have a weak heart and had been terrified of Rotwood and the gauntlet. Suddenly the alleyway echoed with malevolent laughter. Kim turned to Rotwood and the old man. Both were visibly startled. Ron was still panting against the wall and Jake was looking around for the source of the laughter.

"I suppose I should thank you Rotwood. You have paid for my gauntlet and retrieved the second gem for me," the voice went on and suddenly the crazy man that had unnerved Kim so much before appeared deeper in the alleyway. However he didn't just walk out of a hiding place, he literally appeared out of nowhere. He snapped his fingers and a figure in a long red cloak appeared. The hood was up and only thing that was visible were two deep red eyes glowing in the shadow. However Kim saw that this was a ghost. They had a soft ethereal glow.

The man snapped his fingers again and the cloaked ghost flew forwards faster than Kim could react. She was thrown into the teenager and then two green, tattooed hands appeared and grabbed the gauntlet on Rotwood's arm. The ghost turned the glove intangible and tossed it to the man. He caught it and slipped it on his left arm. He laughed loudly.

"Ha ha! The Dominion Gauntlet. Sister of the Reality Gauntlet. Mine! And combined with the ghost gem, complete!" The man announced theatrically as he pulled a green diamond shaped gem from a pocket and slotted it into the third gem slot. He grinned broadly and tapped the gems in a seemingly random pattern. He waited expectantly as Kim and the teenager got back to their feet and stared at him. Neither noticing that the only person freaking out about the cloaked ghost was Rotwood, who was standing stock still mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Blast! It uses a different sequence. I can only turn one gem on at a time," the man muttered angrily to himself before turning back to his audience.

"Well, I'll just have to eradicate you witnesses," the man decided and pointed his left palm at the old man first and fired a red beam at the man. He vanished the moment the beam connected him.

"No! Gramps!" the teenager exclaimed in shock. Kim gulped down her fear and turned back to the man. She had to stop this mad man before he hurt anyone else. In fact, if she got a hold of the gauntlet, hopefully she could reverse what it did. But before she could react, the boy turned to the cackling man.

"That's it! You're gunna pay!" he growled before he launched himself at the man. The man simply raised an eyebrow at the boy and pointed the gauntlet at him. He skidded to a stop and Kim pushed the boy out of the red beam's path. It hit her instead.

"KP!" Ron screamed fearfully and started to run to her, but stopped when he noticed she was fine.

"What? But the old guy vanished," Kim muttered to herself.

"Mm, perhaps I should retreat until I have better control over this. Or even better until I figure out the sequence and have my revenge on that boy!" the man decided.

"Come Lydia! We're leaving!" the man called to the cloaked ghost and the ghost floated to his side and they disappeared in a swirling green wave of small ghosts.

"Boy?" Kim repeated, letting the man go. It wasn't like she could follow them anyway. She turned to Rotwood, who was slowly snapping out of his mumbling stupor.

"That… that man stole my gauntlet!" Rotwood realised.

"Dude, that man killed a guy. I think stealing stuff doesn't matter to him," Ron reminded Rotwood and then flinched.

"Wait, sorry kid," Ron apologised to the teenager.

"Mr. Long! You're working with him, aren't you?" Rotwood accused. The teenager turned to Rotwood.

"Are you insane Rotwood?! That guy just vaporised my grandpa! Now if you excuse me I need to make a call," Mr. Long shot back at Rotwood.

"Wait, call? Who are you calling?" Kim asked.

"Ghost busters!" Mr. Long snapped impatiently and trudged out of the alleyway. Kim and Ron ran after him. Rotwood was left alone in the alleyway.

"Aren't you going to help me?" he called weakly after Kim before grumbling under his breath about the rudeness of the youth and stalked home.

 **And our villain has been introduced… any guesses to who he is? Anyway, Danny is introduced in the next chapter.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jake stomped down the street and ignored Kim Possible and apparently a guy called Ron. He pulled out his phone and took a calming breath. There was only one person he could call and could help him get his grandfather back.

"Wait! Kid, we want to help!" Kim shouted at him, finally catching up to him.

"My name's Jake, not kid. Besides you can't help me," Jake grumbled as he scrolled through his contacts.

"What did you mean that you were calling ghost busters?" Kim asked softly. Jake could tell that she was trying to be understanding towards him. He huffed at her.

"That was a ghost. Who else would I be calling?" Jake replied impatiently and continued scrolling through his contacts. Who knew he had so many contacts?

"Jake, we… we can get in contact with a guy who knows about ghosts. We can help if you just let us," Kim attempted. Jake held up his hand to silence her, annoying her greatly. He'd finally found the number he needed. Danny Fenton. He tapped it and held the phone to his ear. He tried to step out of earshot but Kim simply followed. Jake scowled at her and then at Ron as he finally caught up with them. The phone rang.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Hey Danny, look I…er… I need help," Jake greeted, glancing nervously at Kim and Ron. They looked surprised.

"Not a great time Jake. Can I call you back?" Danny replied slowly. Jake flinched as he heard an explosion.

"Sorry, Danny. It's urgent. My grandpa… he just got vaporised by a man with a gauntlet," Jake attempted.

"Wait! Gauntlet?" Danny exclaimed slightly panicked and then Jake winced as he heard Danny get hit by something.

"Danny? You alright?" Jake heard Sam yell.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Danny called back to her.

"Think you could focus a little more on the fight?" Jake heard Tucker complain.

"Sure, one second Jake," Danny replied distractedly and Jake heard another explosion and a wail of anguish.

"Alright, you've got my undivided attention. What's up?" Danny announced calmly.

"Er… I have company," Jake muttered, glancing at Kim and Ron again.

"What kind?" Danny asked curiously.

"Um, unwanted," Jake replied pointedly at Kim and Ron.

"Can't you get away?" Danny retorted nervously.

"Tried. But Kim won't leave me alone," Jake snarled at Kim. She scowled at him.

"Kim? Not Kim Possible is it?" Danny remarked sceptically. Jake started.

"Yeah… how did you…?" Jake began.

"Well, you said something happened to your grandpa, then a Kim was there. It's fine Jake, I know Kim and Ron personally. And she knows Fenton _and_ Phantom. You can talk freely as long as it's just them," Danny assured Jake. Jake looked at Kim again and recalled that she had said that she knew a guy that could deal with ghosts.

"So, you know Phantom?" he asked. He knew it was cryptic enough that if she didn't, she'd be confused.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" she replied instantly. Jake grimaced.

"It's a long story. Come on," Jake answered and pulled Kim and Ron into an alley and put the phone on speaker.

"Danny, you're on speaker," Jake informed him.

"Hey Kim, Ron. How's things?" Danny greeted them.

"Fine, until a guy got the Dominion Gauntlet," Kim answered, prompting the reason for the call.

"Dominion Gauntlet? Whew, I thought you were talking about the Reality Gauntlet. Glad to know that it _is_ destroyed," Danny replied, clearly relieved.

"Reality Gauntlet?" Jake repeated.

"Yeah, let me tell you guys, that thing was dangerous," Danny confirmed.

"Hey, KP. Didn't that weird freaky guy say something about a Reality Gauntlet?" Ron recalled.

"Wait did you say freaky guy?" Danny interjected, sounding a little panicked.

"Yeah," Ron affirmed.

"He had a ghost with him. Lydia I think he called it," Kim added. There was a pause.

"Danny?" Kim called.

"Guys, I need you to describe exactly what this guy looked like," Danny ordered them seriously.

"Really pale. Bald," Ron began.

"Tall, skinny," Jake continued.

"Show man, gave me the creeps," Kim concluded with a shudder.

"This is bad. This ghost, red cloak, green, tattoos right?" Danny replied.

"Yeah," Kim, Ron and Jake answered in unison.

"You just met Freakshow," Danny announced grimly.

 **And the name of the guy with the gauntlet is revealed but then again who else would it be…**

 **By the way, I love cliff-hangers, so you should be prepared to find a lot of them.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, you know this guy?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, and if he has a gauntlet it's bad news. What does this Dominion Gauntlet do?" Danny replied.

"It can control humans, ghosts and magical creatures. It needs three gems to work. Freakshow used it to… make my grandpa vanish," Jake answered, starting to realise that he mightn't see his grandfather again.

"What happened?" Danny inquired seriously.

"Danny? Is something wrong? You've been on the phone for a while now and you look worried?" Sam's voice asked.

"It's Jake, Kim and Ron. They just had to deal with Freakshow," Danny explained to Sam.

"I thought he was in prison," Tucker responded.

"Yeah, apparently not. Would you guys mind finishing the patrol?" Danny retorted.

"Alright dude, but let us know what's going on when you're finished," Tucker relented.

"Sorry about that, so er… right I need to know what happened?" Danny resumed.

Kim and Ron looked expectantly at Jake to start the story. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Gramps saw that this gauntlet was for sale and we went to make sure no one dangerous got it. Rotwood bought it and had two gems. I tried to get it away from him but Kim stopped me," Jake began, earning a scowl from Kim.

"Go on," Danny prompted, causing Kim and Ron to frown in confusion. Jake had admitted to trying to steal the gauntlet from Rotwood and Danny didn't seem to care.

"Well, while Kim and I were trying to get an understanding, Freakshow appeared out of nowhere. He sent Lydia after the gauntlet and it stole it," Jake continued.

"Lydia is a she. Keep going," Danny interrupted briefly. Jake nodded.

"Freakshow put the last gem into the gauntlet and made a speech or something and tapped on it and then he decided to just get rid of us. Then he-… he," Jake tried to explain but he couldn't say it. Every time he was forced to say it, the more real it felt.

"I know it's hard Jake, but I need to know what happened to be able to help," Danny soothed Jake through the phone sympathetically.

"I'll take over," Kim offered and Jake smiled weakly in gratitude.

"Freakshow then shot Jake's grandfather with a beam of red energy and he disappeared. Then he tried to shoot Jake and I pushed him out of the way and got hit instead, except it didn't affect me. Then Freakshow said something about having to figure stuff out and Lydia and he disappeared," Kim concluded.

"What did Freakshow say? As exactly as possible," Danny inquired seriously. Kim bit her lip as she tried to recall what Freakshow said. To be honest, she'd been a little distracted by the fact that she'd survived when Jake's grandfather hadn't.

"He said something about a different sequence for the Dominion Gauntlet. Before he left he said he needed time to figure out the gauntlet and then he wanted revenge on some boy," Kim recalled slowly.

"That's good, sorta," Danny sighed in relief.

"Good?!" Ron exclaimed.

"He can't use the gauntlet properly until he can activate the gems fully. Sounds like he can only use the magical creature gem, so as long as he doesn't get smart and figure it out and he doesn't go looking for magical creatures then he can't really do anything," Danny assured them.

"But that boy?" Kim reminded him.

"Oh, my guess, he means me," Danny clarified.

"What about my grandpa?" Jake croaked suddenly. There was a silence.

"Jake, I'm afraid I can't do anything for him right now. We need that gauntlet to reverse what Freakshow did. If we had the Reality Gauntlet then maybe I could do something but I destroyed that after I got it away from Freakshow last time," Danny explained sadly.

"Then we have to look for him," Jake decided.

"Jake, take a breath. You won't find Freakshow until he's ready to be found. Besides, he'll make his way here sooner or later to find me. When he comes after me, I'll defeat him and then I'll reverse what he did," Danny attempted to calm Jake.

"You're not worried?" Ron asked.

"Nah, Freakshow is a show off. He's all about the show. All I have to do is show him up and he'll flip out and I can take it from there," Danny replied cockily.

"Look, I'll handle Freakshow. He doesn't know that I know he's coming after me. I can use that. I'll get your grandfather back Jake, don't worry. But I really need to go, Tucker's shouting about a ghost wolf in the park in my other ear and I need to get there. Let me know if something happens alright," Danny concluded and hung up before anyone could object. Kim and Ron glanced at Jake as he reluctantly closed over his flip phone and dropped it into his pocket. Kim turned to Ron and jerked her head at Jake, silently asking Ron if he was up for helping Jake. Ron nodded and Kim turned back to Jake.

"If you want, we could all go to Amity Park and wait for Freakshow to turn up. You know give Danny some back up even if he doesn't think he'll need it," Kim suggested. Jake looked up at Kim and nodded.

"Thanks Kim. Sorry for lying to you," Jake apologised.

"It's fine, you can explain yourself on the way. My car's parked a few blocks over," Kim retorted with a wave of her hand and led the way to her purple car.

 **And the stage is set. So the three heroes are working together now to stop Freakshow. Let me know what you think. I'll be explaining the Dominion Gauntlet more in a later chapter so don't worry.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jake pulled the seatbelt across himself and texted Fu dog, saying that something came up and he'll be away for a while. He really didn't want to have to explain why Gramps wasn't with him anymore.

"So, are we driving to the airport or something?" Jake asked.

"No, we're going straight to Amity Park," Ron retorted over his shoulder.

"What? We're driving all the way? That'll take hours!" Jake replied shocked. Kim smiled.

"My younger brothers are geniuses Jake. They built my car and don't get me started on how much I had to beg them. They suited up my car to handle every situation, including long car trips," Kim explained.

"How can this car be better than a plane? Other than possibly price," Jake pondered out loud. However his question was soon answered. Kim turned the key and within a few minutes they were flying in the sky, heading to Amity Park, as the crow flies.

"So Jake, why did the gauntlet work on your grandfather and not Kim?" Ron opened the conversation. Jake bit his lip.

"How much do you know about Danny?" Jake asked tentatively.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Ron countered confused.

"You're not half ghost too are you? Danny said it was the magical creature gem not the ghost gem," Kim questioned. Jake took a breath. If Danny trusted them with his secret then Jake knew he could trust them with his. After all, Danny had a lot of reasons to keep his secret.

"No, I wanted to gauge how trustworthy you guys were. My grandfather and I… we're dragons," Jake announced and waited for Kim and Ron to call him a liar.

"Dragons," Kim repeated disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Dragons have human forms, just like Danny. I'm actually the American Dragon which means it's my job to protect all the magical creatures in America but I'm mainly based in New York," Jake elaborated.

"Think you could prove it?" Ron asked as he swivelled in the front passenger seat. Jake frowned.

"Did you believe Danny when he told you?" Jake countered.

"Woah, dial down the hostility. Danny got knocked out and accidently changed in front of Kim's brothers. There was an explosion and they were lucky they survived. We've just never met a dragon before. Freaky monkey men, super ninjas, science experiments… yeah but nothing like dragons," Ron soothed Jake casually.

Jake raised an eyebrow and summoned his dragon powers to change just his head.

"Proof enough?" Jake's dragon head asked.

"Wah! That's sick and wrong on so many levels!" Ron exclaimed and would have fallen out of seat if he didn't have his seatbelt on. Jake changed his head back and smirked at Ron. A small hairless, pink rodent appeared from Ron's coat pocket. Jake noticed the naked mole rat.

"What's that?" he inquired curiously.

"That's Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat. Ron calm down, you did ask him," Kim answered and scolded Ron without removing her eyes from the sky ahead. Ron took a shaky breath and nodded nervously.

"So how did you meet Danny Jake?" Kim reopened the conversation.

"I was sent to Amity Park to check on Danny Phantom. The Dragon Council wasn't convinced that he was a normal ghost. They were worried about exposure of the magical community. Vlad Plasmius and my enemy, Eli Pandarus, teamed up and if it hadn't been for my grandfather, they would have killed us," Jake explained, finishing in a small voice. Kim glanced at Jake's reflection in her rear view mirror.

"Danny said that if he got the gauntlet he could reverse what Freakshow did, remember? I'm sure Danny wouldn't say that unless it was true," Kim reminded Jake kindly. Jake looked up and nodded to her.

"I know, but it's just… weird and wrong. I'm used to having him around and yelling at me. I already miss his messed up advice and lessons," Jake muttered sadly.

"So Rotwood? You were trying to steal the gauntlet from him right. Why?" Kim changed the subject.

"Rotwood is what he calls a mythobiologist. He studies magical creatures. A while ago now, he learned that I was a dragon except he couldn't expose me to the world. He's been trying ever since. Rotwood was going to use the gauntlet to force me and Gramps to change into our dragon forms. I was trying to protect the magical community," Jake explained. Ron snapped his fingers.

"And Danny understood that. That's why he didn't care," Ron realised. Jake nodded.

"Actually, Danny had a little run-in with Rotwood before. Heh, Danny scared Rotwood stupid. Especially when we all got trapped in the Ghost Zone," Jake laughed softly.

"He did?" Kim replied stunned.

"He was trying to protect my secret and the magical community. Besides Rotwood doesn't remember. He decided to forget and took an amnesia potion. We asked him to write a letter to himself warning him against ghosts if he ever tried the same thing again but he doesn't remember ghosts or Danny Phantom at all," Jake informed them. Kim glanced at Ron briefly.

"Will we have to take a potion?" Kim asked softly. Jake shrugged.

"Not my call," he answered simply.

"So you didn't say how you met Danny exactly," Jake reminded them.

"Oh Danny got caught by one of my enemies and we saved him. We then helped clean up a ghost invasion caused by my enemy. Not much to tell really," Kim explained easily.

"The explosion?" Jake recalled.

"Drakken, our enemy, built an unstable Ghost portal. Danny and Jim and Tim, Kim's brothers, were near it. Luckily Danny knew it was going to explode and had the time to turn them all intangible," Ron answered. Jake nodded in understanding.

"Here's Amity Park," Kim announced a short time later. The car flew through the night sky and landed on the road heading into the town and drove the rest of the way. Kim navigated the town easily and it didn't take long before they found a hotel and Kim went in and managed to book a room for the night before the receptionist left for the night. Ron took a shower and managed to get the temporary hair dye out of his hair. Then Kim, Ron and Jake flopped onto the beds and one by one fell asleep, Jake being the last to fall asleep due to the thousands of thoughts flying through his mind.

 **And so Danny has back up whether he likes it or not, but then again you know heroes and their need to be there to help.**

 **I'll admit a bit of a boring chapter mainly talking about previous fanfics I wrote…**

 **Anyway things get more interesting in the next chapter, we actually meet Danny rather than just a phone call.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the weekend and Danny was wrecked. His ghost sense went off at five that morning and he had to chase Klemper across Amity Park until he finally stopped long enough for Danny to hit him with a ghost ray and get out the Fenton Thermos. He phased back into his bed and changed back to his human half and rolled over now dressed in his usual jeans, white shirt and sneakers. He closed his eyes and smiled as he started to drift off again.

"Danny! You have guests!" Jazz yelled from downstairs. Their parents were off chasing down Danny Phantom, clearly they would be unsuccessful. Danny groaned and turned over. He could try pretending that he was asleep and get another hour or two. He peeked at the clock on his bedside table. Eight. He could get away with a little longer without looking suspicious.

"I'm pretty sure he's back. But I'll check," Danny heard Jazz saying through the door. Jazz Fenton. Danny's older sister. A know-it-all budding psychologist. But she was brilliant at covering for him when he had to go ghost unexpectedly. Danny sighed softly and turned himself invisible as he heard the door creak. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He could turn visible when Jazz closed the door. It was an unspoken rule between the siblings to keep Danny's bedroom door shut in case he flew in and changed back to Danny Fenton without checking first.

Jazz poked her head in and noticed the bed. She raised an eyebrow. She couldn't see Danny but the way the covers sat she knew he was there. She folded her arms and groaned in annoyance.

"Danny, I can see that you're there," she informed him. There wasn't a response. Jazz rolled her eyes and stomped over to the bed and threw the covers off her invisible brother.

"Get up. There's people here to see you. They said it was important," Jazz grumbled. Danny still didn't respond. Jazz raised a doubtful eyebrow. He couldn't possibly have fallen asleep while invisible.

She spotted a glass of water on the desk and grabbed it. She threw it over Danny. He regained his visibility and cried out in shock and sat up.

"Jazz! What was that for?!" He demanded as he shook his hair out of his eyes, spraying water everywhere.

"I told you to get up. You didn't listen to me. They said it was important," Jazz answered with her hands on her hips. Danny flopped back on his now wet pillow.

"Don't make me get another glass of water," Jazz threatened as she left the room. Danny scowled at her but rolled off the bed.

He trudged downstairs and stopped in surprise. Standing awkwardly waiting for him was Kim, Ron and Jake. Kim and Ron now in their mission clothes. Kim was wearing a high-necked purple shirt and black trousers and gloves. Ron was wearing cargo pants, gloves and a black turtle neck. Jake was in his usual red jacket and grey three-quarter length trousers. Ron turned to see Danny and smiled. Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and scampered over to greet Danny.

"Why are you wet?" Kim asked when she saw him. Rufus ran up Danny's leg and perched on his shoulder, shaking off a drip that landed on his head.

"Jazz's latest way of making me do things," Danny answered with a half-shrug.

"Did something happen? I said I could handle Freakshow," Danny continued concerned as he walked over to them.

"No, nothing like that. I… I just had to do something. I couldn't just go home and pretend everything was fine," Jake muttered. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What about your dad and school Jake? You can't stakeout Amity Park forever," Danny reminded Jake. Jake looked up at Danny and nodded slowly.

"I know, but I just had to come," Jake responded simply. Danny smiled in sympathy. Rufus chattered in annoyance at another drip and jumped off Danny's shoulder and on to Ron's.

"Sorry Rufus," Danny chuckled and then turned himself intangible and the water fell from him, forming a puddle on the floor.

"Danny! I'm not cleaning that up!" Jazz shouted as she came down the stairs. Danny turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of busy Jazz. Besides, you're the one who threw the water on me," Danny pointed out and folded his arms. Jazz narrowed her eyes but sighed in resignation. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mop.

"We should probably get out of here, unless you want to hear the usual speech of how much my parents hate Phantom," Danny suggested.

"Why would they give that speech?" Ron asked. Danny smirked.

"They're out chasing him right now. I've been up since five chasing down Klemper. It made the news and my parents ran off to try and catch Danny Phantom. They'll be back soon," Danny explained.

"I'll cover for you. Where did you go last time?" Jazz called to him.

"Think it was Sam's," Danny answered. Jazz nodded.

"I'll tell them you're at Tucker's," Jazz decided and began to mop up the water.

"Thanks Jazz," Danny thanked her before heading to the front door. Kim, Ron, Jake and Rufus, back in Ron's pocket, left the building. The Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle screeched to a stop outside Fenton Works the moment Kim's car turned the corner.

 **And the heroes are all together. Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later, the four teens were sitting in the Nasty Burger. They'd ordered some breakfast and were explaining how they all met each other and traded a few stories as they ate. Once they were finished, Danny sat up and looked serious.

"Alright, is there anything you can tell me about what happened yesterday that could be important?" Danny asked. The three teens looked thoughtful.

"He said the Dominion Gauntlet was sister to the Reality Gauntlet," Kim recalled. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"So, that's how he knew about it I'm guessing," Danny remarked.

"You never really said what the Reality Gauntlet is?" Jake asked.

"Was. I destroyed it. It was a glove that gave the wearer control over reality. There were four gems. The power gem that made it work. The gems of form, life and fantasy. Freakshow used it to try and get revenge on me and I accidently revealed my secret on the evening news," Danny began.

"Wait! I thought only us, Jazz and Sam and Tucker knew," Ron interjected. Danny smiled and nodded.

"That's right. I got the gauntlet away from Freakshow and reversed everything including the fact that everyone knew my secret," Danny affirmed.

They were silent as the information was absorbed.

"So Jake, how much does your family know?" Danny asked. Jake bit his lip and shook his head.

"Didn't know what to say. I haven't told them anything. I texted Fu to say I'd be away for a while but… that's it," Jake admitted. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Jake, I think you should at least tell your mom. Tell her I'm on it if she starts to freak out and I'd be glad to explain things if you want. But if you're going to be in Amity Park for a while, you to need to deal with school and stuff," Danny suggested. Jake gulped but knew that Danny was right. Danny was used to having to protect his secret and knew that Danny was thinking of Jake's. He pulled out his phone and dialled his mother's number.

"Jake? Where are you? Fu said something happened!" his mother, Susan Long answered her phone.

"Something happened to Grandpa. The gauntlet was legit and a madman got it and blasted him. I'm with Danny Phantom now. He's helping me," Jake explained softly.

"What happened?" Susan asked concerned. Danny motioned for the phone, seeing that Jake was finding it difficult. Jake nodded and handed it over to Danny.

"Mrs. Long, Phantom here. Look, I'll be straight with you. A criminal called Freakshow stole an item called the Dominion Gauntlet. The gauntlet has the power to control ghosts, magical creatures and humans. He used the gauntlet to erase your father. But I will do my very best to reverse what Freakshow did. I promise you, he'll be fine. Jake's with me now and we're going to go after Freakshow shortly. However I suggested that we call you so you can deal with his school and Mr. Long," Danny explained with authority.

"What?! My father…?" Susan exclaimed.

"Yes, but I promise I'll save him and I'll keep Jake out of trouble too," Danny reassured her quickly. Danny then handed the phone back to Jake.

There was a brief exchange between them where Susan asked Jake to be careful and keep in touch before they ended the call. Jake smiled weakly at Danny before putting his phone away.

"Alright next, you guys don't need to do any calls do you?" Danny asked Kim and Ron.

"Did them this morning. Mom and Dad called the school and told them that we were on a long term mission. The Tweebs say hi," Kim answered. Danny smirked.

"Just tell me that they're not inventing any more ghost weapons," Danny replied jokingly. Kim laughed.

"They learned their lesson," she affirmed.

"Alright, guess I should tell Sam and Tucker that you guys are in town," Danny commented and pulled out his own phone. However suddenly a puff of blue mist escaped his mouth and a slight shiver went down his spine.

"Ugh, after this," Danny grumbled softly and put his phone away. He got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Guess that was his ghost sense," Ron remarked and leant back in his seat to relax. Kim raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance. Jake smiled in amusement at the couple.

"Hey! Look the ghost boy!" A girl exclaimed excitedly and pointed out the window. Kim, Ron and Jake turned to look as well but gasped when they saw a red cloaked ghost floating outside. With one glance at each other, they ran outside, abandoning their trash.

 **Like I promised things are getting interesting.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny locked the bathroom door and with a single thought, and a muttered, "going ghost" the familiar white light appeared around his waist. The light spilt into two rings and travelled along his body. His jeans, sneakers and white shirt changed into his black and white jumpsuit with a logo on his chest. His eyes changed from his natural blue to his ghostly green. His black hair turned white and his body glowed softly. He turned invisible and intangible and jumped up into the air. He flew out of the restaurant and turned visible. He was then slammed into and careened out of control. He managed to catch himself before he hit the ground. He turned and saw Lydia. Freakshow's loyal servant. He gritted his teeth. This couldn't be good. He may have sounded confident in front of Kim, Ron and Jake, but honestly he was worried. If this Dominion Gauntlet was anything like the Reality Gauntlet then he was in trouble.

"Finally ditched that loser Freakshow huh?" Danny taunted, knowing that Freakshow was nearby and that if Danny insulted him, he'd reveal himself. Lydia lowered her hood and smirked at him. She wore her skimpy top and shorts still. Her body was covered with ghostly tattoos which Danny knew she could control. Her black spiky hair formed a Mohawk and her nose was pierced. She wore black short boots and her red cloak swept behind her. Danny scowled and then shot her with a ghost ray which she dodged.

"You just going to float there and smile at me? This will be an easy fight," Danny remarked.

A crowd was starting to form around him and Lydia. Danny would rather that the unwanted audience left because Freakshow was going to turn up sooner or later and they'd be in danger. But then again, Freakshow loved audiences. If a lot of people were watching him and Lydia, Freakshow would be more likely to turn up and it would be easier to make a fool of him, hopefully.

"Not going to answer me?" Danny prompted. Lydia had never spoken. Danny wasn't even sure she could, not all ghosts could, but she usually at least attacked him. Lydia just floated in the centre of the growing crowd and smiled knowingly at Danny. She floated neutrally, she wasn't ready to attack or looking cocky. She wasn't giving anything away. Danny frowned in annoyance. He fired another ghost ray at her, hoping to provoke a reaction, but she simply dodged it and returned to her unnervingly passive floating. It was like she didn't consider him a threat.

She floated to the ground and Danny followed suit. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere without him. Besides, on the ground he was less exposed and could phase underground to sneak up on Freakshow when he finally began a fight. Also, Freakshow was human. He'd have to walk there and Lydia was probably ordered to land so she didn't show Freakshow up. Suddenly the ring in the middle of the crowd was surrounded by her tattoos. No one could see into the circle and Danny couldn't see anything being trapped in the whirlwind of green ghosts.

Once the ghost tornado settled, Freakshow was standing smugly beside Lydia. Danny turned to Freakshow and scowled angrily. He instantly saw the Dominion Gauntlet. It was almost exactly the same as the Reality Gauntlet except it only had three gems, instead of four, and they were all the same shape. However other than the gauntlet, he looked the same as when Danny first met Freakshow. He was pale, too pale to be natural, bald and tall. He wore a dark suit and long overcoat. He also wore a small hat on his head. Danny glared at the man as Lydia took a step back to give Freakshow the room for his "performance". Danny still didn't understand why Lydia was still loyal to Freakshow. He guessed that maybe she had been under his control for so long that she became a true servant rather than captive slave.

"What's up Freak? I see you tried to replace the Reality Gauntlet," Danny greeted Freakshow loudly. He had to be careful and try to make Freakshow think that Danny was clueless about the situation. It shouldn't be too hard, people called him clueless all the time.

"But er… it isn't a good replica. Did you forget there are four gems? And weren't they different shapes?" Danny commented tauntingly. Freakshow smirked at him.

"Taunt all you like Phantom. I have the power right here to silence you for good!" Freakshow replied confidently and lifted up his left arm triumphantly.

"Dude, that's not the Reality Gauntlet," Danny reminded him with a perfect clueless frown. He really should try out for the school plays sometime, he'd become a great actor.

"No, it's not. It's the Dominion Gauntlet!" Freakshow revealed theatrically. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"That meant to mean something?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Ha ha, it means I can destroy you. It means that once again I can give myself ghost powers! It means I can do whatever I like!" Freakshow announced happily. Danny raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, looking very sceptical.

"Really? And you're telling me all this why?" Danny replied in a disbelieving tone. He knew that Freakshow would be angered by his enthusiasm or rather lack thereof. However Freakshow didn't get angry. Instead he laughed.

"You are a good actor Phantom. I nearly believed that you were that stupid. But I'd rather get on to the main attraction," Freakshow laughed and flew, yes flew, towards Danny. Danny was stunned and didn't have the time to jump out of the way. Freakshow grabbed him with the gauntleted hand and flew straight up.

"Now, here's your motivation. You're going to fall and hit the pavement. You're going to scream and then die! So are you ready?" Freakshow cackled as Danny struggled to get out of Freakshow's death grip around his neck.

"On three, One…" Freakshow announced loving every moment. Suddenly the gauntlet glowed a bright green.

"Two," Freakshow continued. The glow enveloped Danny. It felt like acid and he felt instantly weaker.

"Three!" Freakshow shouted gleefully as Danny reverted to his human form and Freakshow dropped him.

 **And cliff-hanger. Man, I love them.**

 **Until the next chapter…**


	10. Chapter 10

Kim and Ron gasped as Danny fell to the ground. People around them had seen the flash of white light, but because they didn't know Danny's secret, they didn't understand what it meant. Jake's eyes widened and he ran to the nearby alley behind the Nasty Burger. He skidded to a stop and foregoing his battle cry and changed into his large impressive red and yellow dragon form in a blaze of flames. Green spikes lined his spine and with his powerful wings, he took to the air. He flew as fast as possible towards Danny falling to the ground. Danny screamed and shut his eyes. But the pain never came.

"You alright?" Jake asked him as he flew away from Freakshow slightly to give Danny room to breathe. Danny blinked and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save," Danny murmured still a little in shock. Jake landed on the Nasty Burger roof and put Danny down.

"Great, now quick. You said you knew how to deal with Freakshow," Jake prompted him.

Danny smirked and nodded. He turned to Freakshow and then a second later looked extremely confused. He stepped back and glanced at his hands.

"Weird," he mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and tried again. Nothing. Danny scowled in frustration.

"I'm going ghost," He announced and threw his arms up in the air but again, nothing happened.

"Danny, I know you like having a joke, but this isn't funny. Change already," Jake grumbled. Danny turned to Jake and Jake instantly saw that Danny wasn't joking.

"Jake, I'm trying but it's not working," Danny whispered terrified.

"What?" Jake exclaimed. Danny closed his eyes and opened them again only to still be Danny Fenton.

"Like what I've done?" A voice from above mocked. Danny and Jake turned to the voice and saw Freakshow floating there, grinning broadly.

"What did you do to me Freak?" Danny demanded angrily.

"Now, now. I think you would be a little more respectful, seeing as you can't fight me any longer. You forgot to erase my memory before you destroyed my Reality Gauntlet. I knew what you were. So I decided to return you to who you used to be Mr. _Fenton_ ," Freakshow gloated and laughed manically. Danny glowered at Freakshow and barely noticed Jake step forward to protect Danny.

"This stops now!" Jake growled. Freakshow raised an eyebrow before cackling once again.

"You do realise that I have activated both the ghost and magical creature gems. You can't stop me dragon. I don't need the gauntlet to destroy your _human_ friend," Freakshow informed them.

Before Jake or Danny could react though, a grappling hook appeared on the side of the building and Kim jumped up to them. She saw Jake and Danny and gave them a quick nod before jumping onto Freakshow. She tackled him to the ground and Ron awkwardly climbed her grappling line.

"Guys, don't just stand there. Danny, go ghost and help Kim," Ron ordered them breathlessly.

"Ron, I can't. Freakshow got rid of my ghost powers. I can't help any of you now," Danny replied sadly. Jake turned to Danny and placed a claw on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Like with Gus?" Ron asked. Danny shook his head.

"Like before the accident," Danny answered. Ron's eyes widened.

"Then, we have to get out of here. Come on, we'll get to Kim's car," Ron exclaimed and ran to the grappling line and began to haphazardly lower himself back down to the ground. Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed Danny under the arms and flew to Kim's car. He ducked into a nearby alley and reverted to his human form and waited for Ron to catch up.

Ron panted towards them and got into the driver's seat. Jake and Danny got into the back seat and Ron fumbled around the front hoping to find the key. He slumped after a moment.

"No key. Rufus, think you can hot wire the car?" Ron decided and pulled Rufus out of his pocket. Rufus yawned and looked around. He nodded energetically and jumped from Ron's hand and scampered under the dash.

"Rufus can hot wire a car?" Danny asked sceptically. Ron turned to them and nodded seriously.

"I've seen Rufus repair a run-down old boat engine. Trust me, he can hot wire the car," Ron replied. Jake glanced behind them, feeling very vulnerable. They were sitting ducks in Kim's car.

Suddenly the car roared into life.

"Boo yah! Wait to go Rufus!" Ron cried out happily. Rufus emerged from under the dash and looked very proud of himself. He jumped up on to Ron's lap and climbed back into his pocket. Danny and Jake were stunned. Ron grabbed the car wheel and stepped on the gas and put the car into drive. They zoomed down the street, back towards Freakshow and Kim.

 **I so wanted to have a cliff-hanger after Danny realised he had lost his powers but then the chapter would have been ridiculously short so I didn't…**

 **By the way, Gus was a ghost from the second Kim Possible and Danny crossover, Helping a Phantom, in case there was any confusion.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kim was beginning to tire. Maybe picking a fight with a guy that could fly wasn't the best idea. It wasn't like with most of her enemies where she could level the playing field and knocked off the jet pack, she had to keep jumping up high to be even able to fight him. She wondered why Danny hadn't simply returned to his ghostly persona and resumed the fight. She also wondered where Danny, Jake and Ron had gone. But she didn't have the time to think properly. The crowd had gotten the hint after Freakshow attacked Danny and dispersed. There were a few standing at a safe distance watching the fight but they knew enough to stay out of danger. It was clear that they were used to ghost attacks and had learned how to deal with them.

Freakshow dove down and went to punch her. Kim rolled away and threw a kick at him. He changed his flight pattern though and dodged. She glared at him. She knew that he couldn't just destroy her with the gauntlet and that her cheerleading skills were keeping her out of trouble. She also knew that Freakshow was out of her league. She hated to admit it but she didn't know how to fight this guy. Danny had seemed confident that he'd be able to take Freakshow down fairly easily. Suddenly a car horn blared. A car came speeding down the street right for her. It took a moment to realise that it was her own car. She jumped out of the way and with practiced ease slithered quickly through the passenger door window which Ron had lowered all the way. Ron did a quick "K" turn and sped away from Freakshow.

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked as Ron skidded around a corner as Freakshow chased them through Amity Park.

"This is the plan," Ron replied tensely as he swerved around a parked car.

"What? Danny I thought you said you could handle him," Kim exclaimed. Danny shook his head, unfazed by Ron's erratic driving.

"Danny Phantom can. Freakshow got rid of my powers. He's activated the ghost gem," Danny answered. Kim stared for a moment before Ron made a sharp turn and slammed her into the passenger door.

"He did?" Kim whispered. Jake nodded, petrified.

"He couldn't change back at the Nasty Burger," Jake managed as he clung to his seat.

"So, what do you suggest we do Danny? You know that guy best," Kim inquired. Danny bit his lip and cried out as Jake was thrown into him after another sharp turn.

"Ow. We need to get away. I need to think. I'm also hoping that this is only temporary. Freakshow mightn't have complete control of the gauntlet," Danny explained hopefully rubbing his shoulder which had been slammed into the door.

"Alright, Ron we need to switch," Kim decided.

"What! While we're driving!" Jake cried out. Kim climbed out her still open window and onto the roof. Ron put his window down and manoeuvred himself so he could only just reach the gas pedal and steer the car. Kim gracefully lowered herself back into the car and the car slowed for a spilt second as Ron took his foot off the gas and Kim put hers on it. Ron then fell into the passenger seat and Kim grabbed the wheel. She smiled and then took a sharp turn, skidding into the turning. Jake slammed into his door and Ron scrambled to put his seatbelt on.

"Danny care to direct me? You know Amity Park best," Kim called over her shoulder. She swerved around a pedestrian. Danny leaned forward and looked out of the windscreen.

"Right, where are we? Ah! Okay, next left, take it and go right straight away," Danny directed once he got his bearings. Kim complied. Jake looked behind them and flinched as Freakshow struggled to follow them and slammed into the corner of a building.

"Next right!" Danny ordered and Kim quickly followed his instructions. Amazingly Danny managed to remain in his precarious leaning position.

"Turn left and turn down the alley on the left. Turn off the engine and be quiet. Hopefully Freakshow will go on," Danny decided. Kim complied again and then went to turn the key.

"Ron! Where's the key?" She asked panicked. Rufus leapt out of Ron's pocket and scrambled under the dash and the car turned off. The four teens held their breath as Freakshow flew past them chasing them down the dark backstreet. Danny gave a sigh of relief and slumped back into his seat.

"How… how did you know he'd do that?" Jake asked shakily. Danny shrugged.

"This alley is really easily missed. You don't know how many times I've used it to get the drop on a ghost chase or to change," Danny replied easily with a slight smirk. Ron turned to Danny and frowned in confusion as Rufus crawled out from the dash.

"How are you so calm?" Ron questioned noticing the difference between Jake and Danny. Danny shrugged.

"I'm guessing you've never seen my dad's driving. That was nothing," Danny answered.

"So, I'm guessing that dragon was your full other self, right Jake?" Kim inquired. Jake nodded, slowly calming down.

"So any ideas?" Kim requested. Danny shook his head.

"I think we need to know exactly what we're up against. So, anyone know where we can learn about the Dominion Gauntlet?" Danny suggested. Jake nodded.

"Yeah. Fu probably knows everything about it. He's been around for like six hundred years. If anyone knows about it, it'll be him. And if he doesn't, he'll be able to point us in the right direction," Jake replied. Kim nodded choosing to ignore the whole six hundred years old thing.

"So, where's Fu?" She asked.

"New York, my grandpa's shop," Jake answered. Kim took her keys out of her pocket, recalling that she had them. She put them into the ignition and turned the key. She drove out of the alley and Danny directed them out of Amity Park. Once they were out of the town, Danny called Jazz and explained the situation. Luckily, his parents were within earshot so she couldn't shout at him.

 **I promised that you'd get answers for all your questions about the Dominion Gauntlet and Fu dog has them… well most of them.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kim pulled up her car a few hours later in front of an old dusty shop with a closed sign in the window. Jake led the way to the front door of the shop. Danny, Kim and Ron followed him. Jake paused before opening the door and turned to Kim and Ron.

"Er… probably should say this before we go in. Fu dog is my magical companion. He's an old friend of my Gramps. But he's a talking dog. He hates people staring at him so try to avoid doing that," Jake warned. Danny smiled remembering when he met Fu dog. Kim and Ron raised an eyebrow each in disbelief.

"He's telling the truth guys," Danny confirmed and nodded to Jake. Jake nodded back and opening the door, it was unlocked despite being closed. The bell rang through the shop and Jake and Danny led the way inside.

"Hey! Can't you read? We're closed!" a gruff voice shouted from the back room.

"It's me Fu," Jake called.

"Jake!" Fu exclaimed and walked out from the back room on his hind legs. Kim and Ron stared at the very wrinkled Shar Pei walking on hind legs and talking perfect English.

"Kid, you alright? Susan told me everything," Fu asked concerned, not noticing the other teens. Jake nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we're working on it," Jake confirmed seriously.

"Hey Fu, long time no see. Just wish it was on better circumstances," Danny greeted Fu dog and held out his hand to shake hands. Fu dog shook his hand and smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Fu dog replied.

"That is sick and wrong!" Ron finally exclaimed. Jake glared at Ron and Kim shook her head exasperatedly.

"Excuse me! Who are these people?" Fu dog demanded angrily. Jake smiled nervously.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They've been helping us," Danny answered. Fu dog turned to Danny and raised an eyebrow.

"Define helping," Fu dog inquired grumpily.

"They drove here and held off Freakshow when he made his move," Danny explained.

"Fu, don't get angry. They were with me when Freakshow stole the Dominion Gauntlet," Jake implored. Fu dog looked livid.

"You told them didn't you? When the old man hears about this he's going to throw a fit!" Fu dog growled.

"Well, maybe we should handle making sure that _can_ happen," Danny reminded Fu dog sternly. Jake looked away from Fu dog sadly. Fu dog turned to Danny and gulped.

"Er… right. Not the time. So what are you guys doing here any who?" Fu dog retorted nervously.

"I need to know everything I can about the Dominion Gauntlet. I went into a fight blind once already and paid for it. We need to know exactly what we're up against," Danny answered. Fu dog scratched his head and motioned for the four teens to follow him into the back room.

"We don't know much, but we know enough to know it's dangerous. We know more about its more famous sister, the Reality Gauntlet to be honest with ya," Fu dog began and pulled a large tome from the bookcase. He put the book on the floor and opened it. A beam of light went up into the air above the book and a bubble appeared. Kim, Ron and Danny stared at it in surprise as an image of the two gauntlets appeared in the bubble.

"The Dominion Gauntlet was created first. It was meant to be a peace keeping item of power between humans, ghosts and magical creatures. It is unknown what the creator was but he was powerful. However the gauntlet was stolen and used to rule over all three kinds. So the creator made the Reality Gauntlet. It was more powerful and wasn't restrained to only affecting one type at a time until fully activated. It made the wearer ruler of all reality with the gems of life, form and fantasy," Fu dog explained and turned a page. The image changed to just the Reality Gauntlet. Danny scowled at it and folded his arms.

"It has the power-" Fu dog resumed.

"Had. I destroyed it," Danny interrupted. Fu dog stared at Danny for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Oh, I'll update the book later. It had the power to reverse everything the Dominion Gauntlet could do and more. After a fight, both gauntlets were recovered and separated. The gems were scattered and they faded into myth," Fu dog continued. He turned another page and the image changed to the Dominion Gauntlet only.

"Legend says that the Dominion Gauntlet could only activate one gem at a time until the proper combination was tapped into it. The combination has been lost. It is said that it could activate one gem for a time but it needed to recharge before the next gem could be activated. The Reality Gauntlet had a power gem and rectified this. Once fully activated, the wearer can use one or more gems at any time without needing to wait for the gauntlet to recharge," Fu dog explained. He turned the page and a castle appeared briefly.

"Myths say that all its secrets are still hidden in the creator's workshop but the building has never been found," Fu dog concluded and closed the book and the bubble of light vanished.

 **So the Dominion Gauntlet has been explained.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

The room was silent as Fu dog's explanation was absorbed.

"I think I've seen that castle before. Never been to it, but I think I've seen it in the Ghost Zone," Danny announced thoughtfully. Everyone stared at him.

"Really? Then let's go there," Fu dog suggested. Danny shook his head.

"Way too dangerous right now. Besides we'd have to go back to Amity Park first," Danny replied.

"What do you mean too dangerous? Kid, I know our last encounter with the Ghost Zone didn't turn out too good. But this could be our chance!" Fu dog questioned, slightly angry. Danny looked Fu dog in the eyes.

"I'm not half ghost anymore Fu. I can't defend myself in the Ghost Zone. I'd have to take the Spectre Speeder and plenty of weapons to even be able to get to where that is. If I'm right, it's really deep in the Ghost Zone," Danny explained seriously.

"How can you not be half ghost?" Fu dog asked softly.

"Dominion Gauntlet. I probably should count myself lucky. If I was a full ghost, I wouldn't be around anymore. In fact, if it weren't for Jake, I would have been killed by the fall alone," Danny answered.

Fu dog looked at Jake who nodded.

"Alright, so what's the plan? We need to do something," Fu dog announced. Kim bit her lip and Jake looked thoughtful. Fu dog turned to Danny.

"You destroyed the Reality Gauntlet. Any ideas?" Fu dog recalled. Danny shook his head and leant against a desk.

"I can't really help anymore. Without my powers, I'd would only be a… a distraction," Danny started and trailed off. His eyes widened in realization.

"Danny?" Kim asked, concerned by how silent Danny had become.

"That's it. Distraction. Freakshow wouldn't expect it," Danny muttered to himself excitedly.

"Wanna clue us in kid?" Fu dog requested. Danny looked at him and smiled.

"I'll be bait. Freakshow will still see me as a threat. We can lure him out into the open," Danny explained.

"Woah dude, that's suicide. You said it yourself, without your powers you can't defend yourself," Ron exclaimed nervously. Danny pushed himself off the desk gently and shook his head.

"No, I may not have my powers. But I do know Freakshow. He's still a show off. He'll want to make his big "victory" dramatic. I'll be able to anger him so much that he'll make a mistake and I'll grab the gauntlet. Then he'll be open for you guys. Besides, he's only activated the ghost and magical creature gems so far. The only one of us in any real danger is Jake," Danny contradicted.

"And if he does activate the human gem? Danny it's too dangerous. I wouldn't even ask Ron to be a distraction in that situation. Hero or sidekick, it's too risky," Kim replied firmly. Suddenly Danny stiffened.

"Sidekick?" he recalled softly and began to look around frantically.

"Danny?" Kim asked again worried. This was the second time he'd changed drastically. He'd obviously remembered something.

"Did any of you happen to see what happened to Lydia?" Danny inquired nervously.

Ron, Kim and Jake looked at each other and as one their eyes widened in shock.

"No," they whispered together.

"Who's Lydia?" Fu dog asked concerned.

"Freakshow's sidekick," Ron answered.

"She's a full ghost that does whatever Freakshow asks her to do," Danny elaborated. Fu dog scowled in confusion.

"And why are you so worried?" Fu dog questioned.

"She could have followed us. Without my ghost sense I can't tell if there's a ghost around," Danny replied as he found the thermos he'd left with Jake the last time he was in New York.

He then walked slowly around the room, searching for any sign of Lydia. A flash of green, something moving when it shouldn't, a ghostly glow. The others followed his example. However when his back was turned he was blasted into a wall making him drop the thermos.

"Danny?!" Jake and Kim exclaimed and began to run over to his side. But Lydia appeared over Danny and grabbed the front of his shirt. She pulled him right up to her face and smirked at him. She then turned them both intangible and flew through the ceiling and out of the shop. Kim, Ron, Jake and Fu dog ran after them.

They stopped a couple of blocks down the street. Kim turned to Jake.

"Jake, you need to change and fly after him. We'll follow in the car. Go," Kim decided. Jake nodded and ducked into an alley and changed, foregoing his battle cry again due to stress. He quickly took to the air and Kim and Ron sprinted back to Kim's car. Fu dog opted to stay at the shop and make some calls in case Jake lost Danny's trail. Kim's car skidded around the corner following Jake which looked to her to be a small dark shape in the distant sky as Jake strained to follow a just as distant shape of Lydia and Danny.

 **Yep, had to resist putting in a cliff-hanger when Danny realised that Lydia had disappeared. But I never forgot about her…**

 **Things are starting to get crazy now.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Lydia floated down to a small clearing in Central Park and dropped Danny. Not expecting the fall, Danny fell to the ground in a heap. He quickly got to his feet and started to look around himself. Having plenty of experience fighting ghosts, his first instinct was to get his bearings or at least an idea of the lay of the land. Next instinct was to find his enemy. Danny narrowed his eyes as Freakshow walked casually out of the thin tree line opposite him, smiling evilly and his hands confidently held behind his back. Finally Danny instinctively tried to go ghost before recalling that he couldn't. So instead he growled angrily at Freakshow under his breath.

"Hello boy," Freakshow greeted condescendingly. Danny scowled in response.

"I would think that you'd want to know why I brought you here," Freakshow began.

"You mean why you asked _Lydia_ to bring me here," Danny corrected. Freakshow frowned at Danny.

"I intend to-" Freakshow attempted again.

"To kill me before I have a chance to get my powers back. I guessed that," Danny interjected quickly. Danny knew that he shouldn't be going ahead with his plan until he knew that Jake, Kim and Ron were able to help him, but he couldn't help but mess with Freakshow. Freakshow scowled angrily.

"I don't see how you're so confident right now. You have no powers and your friends are not here to protect you. You aren't getting out of this boy," Freakshow glowered. Danny shrugged.

"Guess I don't consider freaks with ghost envy much of a threat," Danny replied casually.

Freakshow laughed.

"I see, you think I haven't activated the human gem yet. You think because you're human, I can't destroy you," Freakshow realised, making Danny a little uneasy. Freakshow lifted his arm and pointed it at Danny. Danny stood firm, hoping that Freakshow was bluffing. The gauntlet began to glow purple. Danny's eyes widened in terror. The magical creature gem was red, at least that's what Kim, Jake and Ron said. The ghost gem was green, he knew that from when Freakshow removed his powers. So this had to be the human gem. Danny jumped to the side as Freakshow released a purple beam of energy where he'd been standing moments ago. Danny stared at the slightly charred grass and then looked at Freakshow. He was grinning madly and then held up his gauntleted hand again and it began to glow.

Danny launched himself away from Freakshow thankful for Sam and his ghost fighting experience for being able to dodge the blasts. Freakshow cackled as he tried to hit Danny with multiple blasts of purple energy, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Danny would misjudge a jump or roll and be hit.

Jake flew as fast as possible after Lydia and Danny, praying that they wouldn't turn invisible. Thankfully they didn't and Jake saw Lydia descend over Central Park. He followed them and hovered above a small clearing with two people standing in it. Lydia had disappeared again. Jake figured that Lydia must be somewhere close by in case Freakshow needed help but far enough away to avoid being in the way. Jake circled the clearing slowly, not daring to get any closer until he had to. Jake had a feeling that Danny did have a plan and knowing Danny, Jake knew he'd be implementing it. Jake just wished that Danny had shared the whole plan with them before Lydia had snatched him away.

Kim drove down the streets as fast as possible, following Jake's small shape. She wanted to get into the air as well but the amount of traffic meant she didn't have the time at this speed to press the required buttons. She could ask Ron, but it needed precise timing that Ron wouldn't be able to do if he wasn't driving. She weaved through the traffic quickly and angered many New Yorkers in the process. But she didn't care. Their displeasure was nothing to the fact that Danny was in danger. Jake's figure started to circle over Central Park and Kim smiled to herself. Jake must have found Danny. They screeched to a stop in a parking place and jumped out and ran through Central Park to where Jake was circling. They ignored paths and signs. Soon they came across a small clearing surrounded by trees. They slowed down as they heard voices.

"I see, you think I haven't activated the human gem yet. You think because you're human, I can't destroy you," Freakshow announced and then Kim and Ron heard a small explosion and saw a flash of purple light.

They tore through the trees and stopped at the edge to see Danny rolling away from Freakshow's repeated purple energy blasts. They were frozen in shock and fear. If they went out into the clearing, Freakshow could simply erase them from existence. Danny landed badly, panting heavily. He saw something in his peripheral vision. He glanced at Kim and Ron and then returned his gaze to Freakshow and managed to scramble to his feet enough to avoid yet another blast of purple energy. He glanced up and saw Jake circling. Jake obviously wanted to help but didn't know how so he was instead leading Kim and Ron to Danny. Freakshow cried out in annoyance.

"I had wanted to do this alone but you leave me no choice! Lydia!" Freakshow exclaimed angrily. Lydia appeared beside him and saw Danny. She grinned at him and leapt forward.

A blaze of flames appeared between Danny and Lydia, preventing the ghost getting near. Danny shakily got to his feet and took a few deep breaths, taking full advantage of the brief reprieve. However the break didn't last for as long as Danny expected. A beam of purple light pierced through the fire and hit him squarely in the chest. Kim and Ron cried out in horror as Danny vanished right in front of them.

 **Yep I…er… well he's not exactly dead… more erased from existence. But I did it.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Jake stopped his fire and blinked in shock as he saw that Danny had disappeared, just like his grandfather. He panted slightly, getting his breath back from such a long breath of fire. He took a moment to take in the fact that Freakshow had destroyed Danny before anger filled him. Jake dove down at Freakshow. Jake was going to get that gauntlet and save his friend and grandpa, no matter what. Freakshow could only use the human gem for now, which meant he was the only one who could get close safely. However Lydia tackled him and soon they began to fight. Jake was ferocious, breathing fire and swishing his tail and punching so quickly that Lydia didn't have the chance to go intangible to dodge the attacks.

Kim and Ron stared at the place Danny had been standing in shock. They'd seen him turn invisible before but they knew he was gone. They looked up as they heard a fight breaking out and saw Jake and Lydia fighting, well more like Lydia being beaten up by Jake. However they understood that Lydia would stop Jake from attacking Freakshow. Kim knew it was their chance. Kim and Ron outnumbered Freakshow and Lydia wasn't around to stop them now. Kim nodded to Ron and they ran out of the tree line and charged at Freakshow. He heard them coming and scowled. He looked up and saw the battle above him. He shrugged to himself and began to aim his gauntlet at Kim.

He fired a purple beam of energy at her and she jumped into the air and tucked her arms and legs in to perform a front flip. She landed gracefully and kept running. Freakshow frowned and changed to aiming at Ron. He zig-zagged across the clearing randomly, managing to dodge each blast without slowing down. Soon Kim was close enough to Freakshow to kick him in the stomach. He blocked it with the gauntlet and tried to grab her leg. She quickly withdrew it and back flipped away as the gauntlet glowed and fired another purple beam of light. Ron ran forward and grabbed onto Freakshow's back, pinning his arms to his side.

Freakshow began to glow green and Ron was thrown off of Freakshow.

"You fool, I gave myself ghost powers. And while I may not have full control or understanding of them, you are still outmatched," Freakshow gloated and fired a purple beam of energy at Ron point blank. Ron didn't even have the time to roll away before the light hit him in the stomach and he vanished from existence. Rufus landed on the ground with a squeak and looked around in confusion. Kim faltered for a split second.

"Ron!" she screamed in terror. Then her terror changed to fury.

Jake looked down when he heard Kim scream and saw that Ron had disappeared. Jake understood what had happened and he felt a pang of sadness and anger before returning to attacking Lydia. He wished he had the thermos. He couldn't defeat Lydia and help Kim without it. Jake gave one last glance and a silent request for Kim to hang in there before he shot off for the shop, Lydia following him close behind.

He weaved through the tightly packed buildings with practiced ease. After all, Lao Shi had trained Jake how to fly and dodge in these very skies. He glanced back to see Lydia coming after him, turning intangible to avoid obstacles. Jake dove down to the shop and barged his way through the back door and into the back room. He startled Fu dog but Jake didn't stop to explain. He spotted the thermos that Danny had dropped and grabbed it. He pointed it at the door which Lydia flew through at that moment and turned it on. A stream of blue light emerged from the thermos and encased the ghost. Lydia screamed as she was sucked inside the device.

Jake lowered the thermos and took a deep breath and a small sigh of relief. One down, Freakshow to go.

"Kid, where's Danny and those two teens?" Fu dog asked concerned. Jake turned to Fu dog and shook his head.

"Danny… Ron… they're gone. Kim's fighting Freakshow. I had to catch Lydia. Fu do you know how the gauntlet works? If we get it away, we need to know how to bring everyone back," Jake replied sadly. Fu dog blinked before shaking his head.

"Sorry kid, I don't. I'm guessing it's something to do with thought but that's all I know," Fu dog admitted softly. Jake nodded before flying back out the back door and sped back off to Central Park.

 **So yep the same thing happened to Ron. Things are certainly getting desperate…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kim didn't see where Jake and Lydia flew off to. Instead she was busy dodging purple energy blasts and trying to get close enough to hit Freakshow. She managed a few good kicks and a punch but she couldn't get close enough to grab the gauntlet. That was the only chance they had of seeing Ron ever again. Rufus had recovered and was trying to get close enough to Freakshow to distract him for Kim, but Freakshow was too fast and far too dangerous for Rufus to get anywhere near him. Suddenly Jake's dragon form landed beside her and changed into his smaller human form. Together Kim and Jake attacked Freakshow. However Freakshow was still able to hold them off. Kim had to avoid the purple blasts and Freakshow was able to fire a few green ghost rays now at Jake. It was a desperate situation. They needed a miracle. They needed Danny. Danny had faced Freakshow before and beaten him. They needed that kind of experience.

Kim and Jake charged together at Freakshow. Kim however was forced to cartwheel out of the way of a beam of purple energy. Jake didn't stop though, ducking under a ghost ray. Kim flipped over a second purple blast and Jake attempted to punch Freakshow hard in the ribs. Freakshow spun to the side and kicked Jake in the stomach. Jake backed away in pain before catching his breath. Kim tried to roundhouse kick Freakshow but he ducked under her leg and easily stepped out of range of any future hits. Kim snarled at him, outraged that he'd caused her boyfriend to disappear. Jake charged back into the fight again and tried to grab the gauntlet. Freakshow cried out in rage and fired a ghost ray right into Jake's chest, throwing him across the clearing and into a tree trunk. Jake fell to the ground trying to blink away the stars.

Kim glanced at Jake before turning back to Freakshow again. She couldn't afford to be worried about Jake. She ducked under a purple blast and dodged a glowing green punch. Freakshow was getting better at controlling his ghost powers with each passing second. Kim stepped back to avoid a kick and slipped and fell after unexpectedly stepping into a small crater behind her. She landed on the ground hard. Freakshow laughed and stepped up to her. He lifted his gauntleted hand and it began to glow purple.

"Any last words girl?" Freakshow asked cockily. Kim held her breath, terrified. However at the last second Freakshow exclaimed in pain and the purple blast hit the ground inches from Kim's head.

Freakshow backed away and began to furiously pat his right arm. Kim saw Rufus's tail appear from the cuff of Freakshow's sleeve and realised that Rufus must have bitten Freakshow and threw off his aim. Kim silently vowed to buy Rufus a large portion of nachos with extra cheese after this was all over. Jake scrambled to his feet and saw that Freakshow was distracted for the moment. Jake charged at Freakshow and managed to place both his hands around the gauntlet. He tried to pull it off Freakshow's arm but it refused to budge. Freakshow caught Rufus and threw him to one side and began to struggle against Jake's attempts. Jake closed his eyes and clung to Freakshow's arm desperately, unknowingly pressing a couple of gems.

"Man, I wish Danny was here right now. He'd know what to do!" Jake thought sadly. A purple glow appeared around the gauntlet and Jake saw it through his eyelids.

The purple energy fired before Jake could stop it. Kim had gotten back to her feet and was checking over Rufus. Rufus squealed in terror and Kim saw the purple energy coming right for her. She flipped over it and landed safely a few feet away from where it exploded on the ground. However this time something happened other than a flash of light and a small patch of charred grass. A person appeared in the flash of light. Danny stumbled blindly as though he had been dropped on to his feet unexpectedly. Freakshow and Jake stopped wrestling each other and stared at Danny. Kim gasped and, with Rufus safely in her hands, ran over to Danny as he slowly regained his composure.

"Danny?" She called to him. Danny blinked at her and smiled. Jake gave a small laugh of victory before Freakshow threw Jake away from him and aimed his fist back at Danny furiously. Jake cried out and Kim and Danny saw Freakshow aiming at them. Kim dove to her left and Danny dove to his right. The purple beam of light exploded between them. Danny rolled to his feet and quickly scanned the clearing again. He saw the amount of charred grass and understood that he'd missed a lot of fighting. He guessed that Jake had been the one to bring him back. Kim ran back to Danny's side as Jake tackled Freakshow again managing to throw Freakshow to the ground, unwittingly pressing the gems on the gauntlet again.

"Danny, are you alright?" Kim asked concerned. Danny nodded.

"Yeah. Where's Ron? And where's Lydia?" Danny replied quickly.

"Jake dealt with Lydia I think and Freakshow got Ron," Kim answered softly. Danny gave a curt nod. Jake was suddenly blasted away from Freakshow with a ghost ray. Jake landed a few feet away from Danny and Kim. They rushed to his side and helped him up to his feet.

"You alright?" Danny inquired. Jake blinked a couple of times before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. So what's the plan?" Jake responded, looking at Danny expectantly. However before Danny could say anything, Freakshow began to cackle with maddening happiness.

"I thank you dragon! You've activated the gauntlet! Now I can use all the gems whenever I like!" Freakshow gloated loudly. Danny gulped.

"That's not good," He muttered.

 **There were so many opportunities for so many cliff-hangers in this chapter, but I finally decided that this one was the best…**

 **So yeah, Danny's back and Jake helped Freakshow to activate the gauntlet.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Freakshow cackled loudly before turning to the three horror-struck teens watching him. He aimed his palm at them and it began to glow red and purple. They dropped to the ground as the energy beam fired over their heads. Danny was first to his feet. He quickly distanced himself from Jake and Kim and waved his arms to attract Freakshow's attention.

"Hey Freak! Where'd you learn to aim?" Danny taunted Freakshow. Freakshow growled at Danny before training his gauntleted fist on Danny. A beam of purple barely missed Danny.

"Wow that was worse than my sister! She can't hit the Box Ghost!" Danny mocked as he changed his direction. Freakshow aimed again and Danny skidded under the beam before scrambling back to his feet.

"That was worse than my dad and he can't hit anything!" Danny yelled cockily despite knowing that he had barely dodged that blast.

Kim and Jake watched Danny in awe. However they could see Freakshow getting angry and they didn't even flinch when the third blast went extremely wide. Danny grinned as he changed direction and avoided a fourth blast without trying.

"You know what, I'm starting to think that I don't even need ghost powers to beat you Freak," Danny called out thoughtfully, dodging another blast of purple energy. Freakshow snarled angrily and began to fire more blasts of purple at Danny, desperately trying to hit him. Danny slowed to a walk and yawned at Freakshow and side stepped a blast easily.

"What's up Freakshow, can't handle a simple human? Why don't you call Lydia? Bet she'd be able to catch me," Danny suggested with a grin. Freakshow glowered at Danny.

"I will not be bettered by a _ghost_. I can deal with you myself!" Freakshow screamed furiously. Danny held his chin and nodded slowly.

"Sure, if you say so. I'm sure with a bit more practice," Danny agreed condescendingly before ducking under a blast.

Freakshow fired twin blasts of green and purple, outraged. Danny rolled to the side and laughed.

"Aw, I think Freakshow's getting grouchy," Danny taunted in a voice usually reserved for babies or dogs. Freakshow screeched incomprehensibly as he fired multiple ghost rays and purple blasts everywhere towards Danny. Danny's eyes widened slightly. He knew he couldn't dodge all the blasts and so stepped into the path of a ghost ray and was thrown backwards out of range. He coughed as he sat up, the wind knocked out of him.

Freakshow stomped up to Danny, panting from the effort of firing so many energy blasts. Jake and Kim made to help Danny but he glanced at them and gave the slightest shake of his head. He was still in control and didn't need their help. Kim and Jake reluctantly stayed put. Freakshow leaned over Danny and aimed his gauntlet right in Danny's face.

"You won't escape this one! Once I destroy the other two, there won't be anyone else left to stop me. Any last requests?" Freakshow hissed. Danny grinned.

"Yeah, a handshake," Danny suggested and placed his hands over Freakshow's glowing hand to shake his left hand. Freakshow gasped in surprise.

"I'm guessing this works the same as the Reality Gauntlet, right?" Danny asked before he pulled on Freakshow's hand hard without waiting for a reply, preventing Freakshow from getting away. The gauntlet suddenly changed from a glowing red to a bright green.

The green glow spread over Danny and a white light appeared around his waist. Freakshow's eyes widened in horror and Danny smiled. The light parted and he changed from Danny Fenton wearing jeans, sneakers and a white shirt with red detailing to Danny Phantom wearing his ionic black and white jumpsuit with his logo on his chest. His blue eyes changed to an unnatural green. His black hair changed to white and his body began to glow. Freakshow's eyes widened in fear and he tried to draw away from Danny.

"Now, where were we?" Danny asked cockily as his transformation ended. Freakshow tried to escape Danny's tight grip on the gauntlet without losing the gauntlet.

"That's right. My motivation. So, I think it's changed to defeat you and bring back everyone who you caused to vanish," Danny answered himself, recalling Freakshow's suggestion back in Amity Park. Danny smiled and charged both of his hands with his ghostly energy and blasted Freakshow away from himself.

Freakshow landed on his back a few feet away, unfortunately still wearing the Dominion Gauntlet. Danny floated to his feet and folded his arms. He took a deep breath and sighed happily.

"It feels good to be able to do that again," Danny commented and turned to Kim and Jake and grinned at them. They gaped at him before grinning back. Danny then launched himself at Freakshow and grabbed the gauntlet again.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking this," Danny remarked as he turned the gauntlet intangible and pulled the glove off Freakshow's arm with ease. Danny floated back, out of reach of any vain attempts to stop him. He pulled the gauntlet over his left hand and flexed his fingers in the gauntlet before firing a purple beam of energy and then a red beam of energy to his side. Ron and Lao Shi appeared, both looking extremely dazed. Kim rushed to Ron's side, tears of relief in her eyes as she embraced him. Jake ran to Lao Shi's side and helped his grandfather stand steady on the ground.

Danny smiled kindly at the sight before returning his attention to Freakshow.

"My gauntlet!" Freakshow exclaimed angrily. Danny scowled.

"Correction, mine. Now, I think I need to return one more thing to normal," Danny replied and pointed his palm at Freakshow. Before Freakshow had the opportunity to run away, a green beam of energy hit him in the chest. Freakshow yelled in anger and pain as Danny removed Freakshow's ghost powers. Danny then blasted Freakshow with a ghost ray.

Danny looked at the gauntlet and allowed it to glow a mixture of green, red and purple and vaguely thought about reversing everything Freakshow had done. That had worked with the Reality Gauntlet. Once the glow subsided Danny turned to the four people watching him in awe.

"Any one object to me destroying this?" Danny asked. They all shook their heads.

"Wait!" Freakshow yelled in horror as Danny flung the gauntlet up into the air and fired a concentrated ghost ray at the gauntlet. It crumbled into dust and Danny shielded his eyes as the rubble left fell back to the ground. Danny returned his gaze to Freakshow and charged at the now full human. Danny punched him hard in the face and knocked Freakshow out.

 **And Freakshow is defeated but the story is far from over! They need to do some damage control, namely what are they going to do with Freakshow?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn't long after the Dominion Gauntlet was destroyed before they all returned to the electronics shop. Jake and Lao Shi had gone with Kim and Ron in Kim's car while Danny flew back to the shop with Freakshow. Once in the shop, Freakshow was tied up and thrown into a cage that Fu dog found. Fu dog then made a pot of tea and helped Lao Shi get settled. Lao Shi was the most disoriented by the whole ordeal, after all he had been gone for almost a full day. Danny returned to his human form as they all sat down.

"What happened?" Lao Shi finally said after a few sips of the calming tea. Danny smiled gently and Jake began to recount the last day for his grandfather. Once Jake was finished Lao Shi looked up at Danny and gave him a nod and smile of gratitude.

"Thank you Danny. Without you-" Lao Shi began. Danny held up a hand.

"Think nothing of it. You guys got me away from Walker when he arrested me. Let's just call us even," Danny offered. Lao Shi smirked and nodded again. Kim and Ron however were a little confused but didn't question anything.

The room was silent for a moment.

"So, where's the gauntlet?" Fu dog asked, eager to break the silence. The three teens looked at Danny.

"Destroyed, just like the Reality Gauntlet," Danny answered. Fu dog nodded.

"Good idea, that thing was dangerous," Fu dog agreed. Danny smirked before taking a sip of the tea he'd been given.

"How did you come back? I mean, I'm glad you did but how?" Jake eventually remarked. Danny looked at Jake.

"I didn't do anything. You brought me back," Danny replied. Jake blinked in confusion.

"But Freakshow had the gauntlet. How did we bring you back if he was in control of it?" Kim asked. Danny laughed softly and put down his cup.

"Sorry, Kim. It was just Jake that brought me back. The gauntlet works, or _worked_ , by thought. Similar to how I control my ghost ray. That's why I could work it so well. Anyway, the Reality Gauntlet and apparently the Dominion Gauntlet wasn't controlled by the wearer. Anyone touching it, had just as much control over it," Danny explained easily. Jake stared at Danny for a moment.

"So, when I held onto the gauntlet… and thought that we needed you," Jake began. Danny nodded encouragingly.

"The gauntlet heard your thoughts and brought me back," Danny confirmed.

"Was that how you got your powers back?" Kim asked, recalling how Danny had taken control of the gauntlet while Freakshow was pointing it in his face. Danny nodded again.

"Exactly. I guessed that would work when I saw Jake wrestling with Freakshow when I er… was brought back. It was the same with the Reality Gauntlet. I told you guys I could handle Freakshow," Danny answered and leant back in his seat confidently.

"Wait, you were nearly killed back in Amity Park," Ron reminded him. Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, but I think I know now why Freakshow wasn't fooled by my acting. He'd seen you guys talking to me. He knew I knew he had the gauntlet and that I'd have an idea of what it could do," Danny argued easily. Kim, Ron and Jake were speechless for a moment.

"You're blaming us," Kim managed. Danny looked at her and shook his head.

"No, I'm only saying that Freakshow knew I knew you guys and I didn't anticipate that and underestimated the guy. It was my fault but I guess you could say that if you hadn't gone to Amity Park, then I would have been able to beat Freakshow then," Danny replied, still relaxing in his chair.

"Or dead. He could have been listening in on our conversation," Jake countered. Danny shook his head.

"Not his style. Like I've said, he loves to be the centre of attention. Hiding in the shadows and eavesdropping… personally I can't see it. Maybe Lydia but she was busy escaping with Freakshow at the time and she can't duplicate her form as far as I know," Danny retorted and gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Speaking of which, where's Lydia?" Danny continued and sat back up. Jake nodded to the thermos on the desk across the room. Danny turned to it and nodded.

"I'll send another thermos and take that back with me. Afraid I don't have mine with me. Think that one is still in my room," Danny commented and turned back to the group.

"What do you plan to do with Freakshow?" Lao Shi asked softly, having finished his second cup of tea and held it out to Fu dog to be refilled.

"I don't have a plan right now. He's human so I can't exactly throw him into the Ghost Zone," Danny responded with a shrug.

"Maybe we can convince Rotwood to get Freakshow arrested for stealing," Ron suggested.

"That wouldn't put him away for long though. We need a more permanent solution," Kim interjected. Danny smirked.

"I could overshadow him and cause some trouble," Danny offered.

"Like what?" Ron inquired. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know more theft, attacking people, anything," Danny listed off uncertainly. He wasn't a criminal mastermind and wasn't comfortable with knowingly breaking laws despite doing it to get Freakshow locked up for a long time.

"Last time I just returned him to the Guys in White after he broke out," Danny added.

"You could do that again," Ron suggested. Danny shrugged.

"I could, except last time I still had the Reality Gauntlet and honestly flying into a secret government base of high tech ghost hunters… it's risky to say the least. Even if they're all a bunch of morons," Danny admitted. Everyone nodded slowly in understanding. A groan cut through the silence as Freakshow regained consciousness.

Freakshow slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and scowled at the rope tying his hands and feet together and the cage. He looked up at the small group glaring at him. His murderous gaze fixed itself on Danny.

"This isn't over. I'll escape," Freakshow assured him. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Freakshow, Lydia's currently stuck in a Fenton Thermos and you are just a human again. You can't escape. Besides even if you do, I destroyed the Dominion Gauntlet," Danny informed Freakshow. Freakshow's eyes narrowed angrily but didn't say anything else.

Danny glared at Freakshow for a moment longer before turning his back and returning to the conversation.

"He could be identified by people in Amity Park. That along with stealing the gauntlet in the first place might get him arrested for a while," Danny resumed. Kim and Ron nodded slowly.

"I'll get Rotwood to identify him," Jake offered and with a concerned glance at his grandfather left the shop.

 **So, they've decided to just take him to the police… how it goes… you'll have to wait and see. But first, Rotwood meeting Danny again…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Danny decided to change into his ghost form before Rotwood entered the shop. Danny thought it was safer for Danny Phantom to be found and possibly reawaken Rotwood's memory rather than Danny Fenton to be found with Freakshow and risk his secret, especially since Rotwood did remember Danny Fenton from the school trip. Jake led the way as Rotwood walked into the back room. Rotwood froze. A look of panic crossed his face as his memories of Danny Phantom returned to him. Danny gave him a little wave and a grin.

"You?" Rotwood whispered.

"Relax Rotwood, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I'm the reason we caught him," Danny assured Rotwood and jerked a thumb at Freakshow. Rotwood appeared to have an internal battle with himself as he resisted the urge to correct Danny and looked at Freakshow.

Rotwood's eyes widened in recognition.

"You! You stole my gauntlet!" Rotwood exclaimed angrily. Rotwood turned to Kim.

"You recovered it then?" he asked hopefully, clearing finding Kim the most reliable person in the room, or at least the least intimidating. She shook her head.

"No," she answered.

"You didn't recover my gauntlet? But you can do anything!" Rotwood quoted incredulously. Danny cleared his throat.

"Except stop me destroying it to protect the magical community from you and the world from him," Danny added sternly, nodding to Freakshow. He was going to take advantage of Rotwood's fear of him and take the blame for any possibly perceived wrong-doings.

Rotwood opened his mouth to say something but clearly thought better of it and closed it again.

"Now, you're going to help us and get this guy locked up for as long as possible," Danny ordered. Rotwood muttered something under his breath. Danny chose to ignore the inaudible comment.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Rotwood is going to go with Kim and report Freakshow to the police. Rotwood will tell them how Freakshow stole the gauntlet and attacked him and hopefully that'll keep Freakshow in prison for a while," Danny explained. They'd gone over the details while Jake fetched Rotwood.

"But he didn't attack me. I have no injuries," Rotwood protested. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"If you need injuries, I can help with that," Danny offered with an edge in his voice. He didn't like threatening Rotwood, but they needed him to do what they said.

"That won't be necessary," Rotwood squeaked fearfully and backed away nervously. Kim and Ron glanced at each other uncertainly, they were extremely concerned by how frightened Rotwood clearly was of Danny.

"Meanwhile, I'll overshadow Freakshow so he can't try anything while he's arrested. I'll meet you all back here," Danny concluded as though the threat between him and Rotwood didn't happen. Danny then turned and phased into Freakshow's body. Freakshow cried out angrily and seemed to be in pain briefly before relaxing. Freakshow turned to Jake and gave him a nod.

"I've got control now," Freakshow's voice assured them, however it was softer than usual. Rotwood groaned in fear at the sight of Danny taking over Freakshow and made to run away but Ron caught his arm. Jake opened the cage door and untied Freakshow's legs. Freakshow got to his feet and carefully exited the cage.

"You sure you can keep him under control?" Kim asked as she walked over to hold on to Freakshow's arm.

"Should be able to. I mean, I can overshadow Jack and he managed to throw off Vlad once. But I'll try to give you warning if I start losing control," Danny assured Kim through Freakshow, careful with his words due to Rotwood's presence.

Kim led Freakshow through the front of the shop and Rotwood followed uneasily. Ron opted to stay behind and returned to his tea next to Lao Shi.

"So why is Rotwood so scared of Danny anyway? I know Danny is being mean to him for a reason but that doesn't explain why Rotwood is terrified of him," Ron commented. Jake laughed softly.

"When Rotwood opened a Ghost portal and went through, I went through after him. Danny was blasted through and we all got trapped. Danny was really lost and he had to try and find the way out. Rotwood had a camera and after Danny fought off a couple of ghosts, Danny asked for Rotwood's camera and wrecked it. He got a little angrier than necessary I think and his eyes glowed brightly. Rotwood got scared and began to listen to Danny. It probably didn't help that Danny got arrested by the Ghost Zone's police but relax, Danny has never attacked Rotwood or anything like that. Rotwood is over-reacting. But I do think that Danny's using that fear right now to keep Rotwood in line," Jake explained and refreshed Lao Shi's tea.

Ron nodded thoughtfully. Rufus snuggled deeper into Ron's pocket, causing him to smile slightly. Rufus had been overjoyed when Danny returned him to existence.

"I guess I should call mom and let her know that everything's fine," Jake commented and pulled out his phone. After a few words of assurances, Jake told her that Danny had fixed everything and the gauntlet was now gone. Susan then asked to talk to her father and Lao Shi spoke with her for a short time. He was still a little quieter than normal and sipping tea like it was going out of fashion but he was a lot calmer.

"Young dragon… I want to say that I'm proud of you. The last day mustn't have been easy on you but you kept calm and got the job done. Well done," Lao Shi told Jake after a long silence. Jake blinked in surprise at his grandfather.

"I have always been concerned that when the day finally came and I was no longer around to guide you, that you wouldn't cope. But seeing how well you managed yourself during this… I can see that you are indeed ready to fully accept being the American Dragon," Lao Shi continued with a smile. Jake opened his mouth and closed it again in shock.

"Really?" Jake croaked, feeling extremely honoured.

"However, I see that you have told two more people about the existence of the magical community. And that cannot go unpunished," Lao Shi resumed growing angrier with each word. Jake flinched.

"Gramps, I had no choice. They were there and saw everything. Besides they know Danny's secret and-" Jake began. Lao Shi scowled.

"Danny's secret is his to tell, yours isn't. Your secret protects the entire magical community," Lao Shi growled. Jake stuttered incoherently while Ron became extremely interested in his cup, wishing that he'd gone with Kim.

"I'll be having a word with your mother and you will be attending double dragon training for the rest of the month. You have to learn that your secret is of utmost importance!" Lao Shi decided and began to grumble in Chinese before getting to his feet and scuffling out of the room.

Jake watched him go and sighed with relief.

"Well, he's feeling better," Jake decided with a grin. Ron looked at Jake.

"My grandpa is usually like that. Although, he usually shouts more so he's going easy on me," Jake informed Ron with a shrug.

"That's going easy on you?" Ron asked. Jake nodded.

"You should have seen him when he found out that Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew about me," Jake replied seriously. Ron laughed nervously.

"Worse?" Ron guessed.

"Much worse. Trixie and Spud, my friends, ran off before they could get grounded as well," Jake recalled bitterly. Although he didn't blame them, Lao Shi had been furious.

 **Anyway, Lao Shi is back to his usual self by the looks of it. The next few chapters deal with Freakshow's arrest…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Kim drove to the nearest police station. Rotwood was in the front with her, sitting stiffly and watching Freakshow constantly with the visor mirror. Danny, inside Freakshow, was sitting calmly in the back, ignoring the stare Rotwood was giving him. The car was silent. A GPS the Tweebs had installed in her car showed her the way through the busy streets. They pulled up along the road and Kim got out. She helped Danny, still in Freakshow, out of the car and waited for a spilt second for Rotwood to follow them before heading into the building. It was bustling with police officers and a few criminals sat in the corner looking particularly grumpy.

"You alright Danny?" Kim whispered in Freakshow's ear. He nodded.

"Yeah, but I've never overshadowed someone for this long before so we should pick this up a bit," Danny, in Freakshow's voice, replied softly. Kim nodded in understanding. She led the way through the crowds and approached a bored officer flicking through documents at a desk.

"Excuse me, I have a criminal for you," she called to the officer. He looked up in surprise and saw Kim pulling a bald man in a suit with her.

"Pretty relaxed considering he's being arrested," the officer commented. Freakshow's eyes narrowed and he struggled half-heartedly. Kim caught on and roughly man-handled Freakshow preventing him from struggling.

"He knows what's good for him," Kim remarked.

The officer nodded and smiled.

"Kim Possible? Big fan," the officer asked. Kim smiled and held out a hand and shook the officer's hand quickly before returning to holding on to Freakshow's arm. Rotwood held out his hand.

"Professor Hans Rotwood," Rotwood introduced himself and shook hands with the officer.

"So what did the guy do?" the officer inquired, pulling out a form and motioning for them to sit. Rotwood sat but Kim and Freakshow remained standing.

"He stole an antique I bought at an auction yesterday and attacked me," Rotwood began.

"What was the item called?" the officer interrupted.

"The Dominion Gauntlet," Rotwood answered gladly.

"We'll need it for evidence, can you provide it sir?" the officer informed them. Rotwood's eyes widened and he began to babble incoherently.

"Freakshow, this guy here, destroyed it. He believed a legend that said it could control people and when it didn't work, he decided to destroy it," Kim interjected hastily before Rotwood said something stupid. Rotwood shut up immediately and nodded to the officer. The officer clicked his teeth as he added the information to his note.

"Anything else?" the officer asked.

"Yes, he attacked a group of people in Amity Park. There will be a lot of witnesses there. He attacked there this morning around nine outside the Nasty Burger," Kim explained and watched as the officer noted down the crime.

"Alright then, I'll take the criminal now and process him. Thanks Miss Possible. Would you mind staying for a little longer while I file everything?" the officer decided, putting down his pen and getting up.

"Of course, I'll be here as long as you need," Kim assured the officer. She had wanted to stay in case Danny lost control anyway. The officer pulled out a pair of handcuffs and approached Freakshow. Kim felt Freakshow shudder slightly and saw the man's features contort rapidly before his eyes glowed briefly green.

"You alright?" Kim whispered.

"Just lost it for a sec. I'm in control," Danny confirmed through Freakshow. The officer paused.

"Everything alright?" he asked nervously. Kim silently apologised to Danny before twisting Freakshow's arm painfully, earning her a gasp of pain.

"Yeah, he was just getting ideas. I've got him, put the cuffs on," Kim informed the officer. The officer nodded and quickly clicked the handcuffs on to Freakshow's wrists. The officer then led Freakshow out the main room. He took Freakshow's prints and height. He then put Freakshow into an interview room.

The officer then returned to the main room and returned to his documents. Kim waited with Rotwood who was glancing around himself nervously.

"Well, we just have to take that guy's statement. What's his name?" the officer announced to Kim. Kim took a seat.

"He calls himself Freakshow. I don't know his actual name," Kim answered truthfully. The officer nodded and then asked for Kim to give a full statement. Kim then gave the officer a modified version of the events over the last day. Rotwood answered the occasional question but soon they were told they could leave. Rotwood gladly left. But Kim remained.

"Officer, I'd like to watch the interview if that's possible. He is pretty dangerous and I'd like to make sure that he's locked up," Kim explained hopefully. The officer laugher softly.

"Wouldn't expect anything different Miss Possible. I'm sure it won't be a problem. One of my colleagues will be questioning this Freakshow but he's a fan too. One condition, I'd love an autograph," the officer replied. Kim smiled and signed a few pieces of paper for the officer and was led into a room with a large window showing Freakshow handcuffed to a table. She and the officer waited in there and watched as another officer entered the interrogation room.

 **So, Danny is having some control problems… this is going to go well…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Another officer marched into the interrogation room and read off Freakshow's rights. Danny was still in control though. The officer then sat down opposite Freakshow and scowled at him.

"So, do you know why you're here?" The officer asked stiffly. Danny decided to play the part and leant back in his chair and scoffed.

"Of course I do. That Possible girl dragged me here," Freakshow grumbled through Danny's influence. Unknown to Danny, Kim was watching from the other side to the two-way mirror. She was scowling annoyed at him.

"That's right, she did. She says you stole some gauntlet and then destroyed it," the officer went on to say. Danny raised an eyebrow through Freakshow and laughed again, managing a pretty good likeness of Freakshow's manic laughter.

"The Dominion Gauntlet is not _some_ gauntlet, officer," Danny, through Freakshow, replied coldly.

"You admit that you stole it then," the officer inquired. Danny, through Freakshow, leant forward.

"Of course I did you dolt! Prison life doesn't exactly pay. Only way to afford it," He confirmed. The officer raised an eyebrow and jotted down the comment.

"So you were arrested before," the officer commented. Danny, through Freakshow, snorted derisively again.

"You aren't very good at listening are you?" Danny remarked. The officer scowled angrily.

"You destroyed it. How?" the officer demanded. Danny, through Freakshow, shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard to be honest. Wasn't very well made," Danny responded casually before shuddering again.

Kim noticed the shudder.

"That's a lie, it was perfect! It was a masterpiece," Freakshow hissed before his eyes glowed green and Freakshow scowled angrily. Kim understood that Danny was struggling to keep him under control. The officer watched Freakshow nervously.

"Are you alright?" the officer asked uncertainly. Danny, through Freakshow, nodded and smiled.

"Just those voices again," Danny, through Freakshow, whispered softly. Kim chuckled quietly so the office beside her couldn't hear her. Danny was using the lapse in control to their advantage.

"Voices?" the officer repeated fearfully. Danny, through Freakshow, nodded seriously.

"Yeah, you don't hear them? Listen! Listen really hard and you'll hear them," Danny murmured conspiratorially in Freakshow's voice. The officer gulped and looked at the mirror.

"No! They're not there. They're here," Danny called and managed to point to his head despite being handcuffed to the table.

The room was silent for a moment before Danny laughed another of Freakshow's manic laughs.

"You call yourself Freakshow right? What's your name though?" the officer attempted to regain his composure.

"Frederich Isak Showenhower," Danny answered before shuddering again.

"No! I'm called Freakshow! Ring master of Circus Gothica!" Freakshow hissed. He continued to shudder as he fought Danny for control.

"I'm being… controlled by… a ghost!" Freakshow managed before his eyes glowed green again and the shuddering stopped. The officer glanced at the mirror again nervously. Kim smiled weakly at the officer in the room with her.

"Sounds like Freakshow is losing it," she commented hopefully. The officer nodded to her before returning his attention to the interrogation.

"Do you need anything? Water? Something to eat?" the officer in the interrogation room asked cautiously. Danny shook his head through Freakshow trying to stay in control but then grinned.

"I know what you're doing. You want to slip me some drugs! You think I'm crazy! I'm not crazy. Ghosts are real you know," Danny, through Freakshow, whispered accusingly hoping that this wasn't going to blow up in his face. The officer looked horror-stricken.

"No… I… I just-" the officer spluttered nervously. Danny made Freakshow jump to his feet and tug painfully on the handcuffs.

"You're not taking me to some hospital!" Danny screamed before the officer jumped to his feet and brought out his gun.

"Calm down! I will shoot you!" the officer warned. Danny, in Freakshow, paused and before he knew it the officer with Kim had grabbed him from behind. Danny struggled but not enough to actually throw the officer off of him. Freakshow was then dragged kicking and screaming down the corridor into a cell, the handcuffs were removed.

Once they were alone, Freakshow began to shudder again and Danny jumped out of Freakshow's body. He hovered above the ground in front of Freakshow and quickly glanced around for any cameras before smirking at Freakshow.

"You will pay for making look like a fool Phantom!" Freakshow growled. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't make you look like a fool at all, Freakshow. I was just admitting what you did until you tried to throw me off. You gave me the idea to make you look crazy," Danny contradicted, folding his arms and smirked at Freakshow.

"You can't make me look crazy. I'll get out of here," Freakshow assured Danny threateningly. Danny floated right into Freakshow's face.

"But I can Frederich. I just have to walk in here and overshadow you again and I can make you do anything I want. I don't have a problem with sounding like a mad man if it keeps you locked up," Danny whispered to Freakshow. Freakshow glowered angrily at Danny and attempted to grab him. Danny laughed as he backed away quickly.

"Nice try Freak. But I win," Danny chuckled and turned intangible and invisible.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Freakshow screeched furiously, easily heard in the main room of the police station.

 **And Freakshow has been arrested and made to look mentally unstable.**

 **Only one more chapter left to wrap things up.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Kim walked into the shop a few moments before Danny returned, phasing in through the back door.

"Hey, so how did it go?" Ron asked. Lao Shi had gone to have a lie down and Fu dog was busy updating the tome on magical relics. Kim glanced at Danny.

"Well, Freakshow has been arrested and might even be put in a mental asylum," Kim replied.

"What, why?" Jake questioned confused. The plan was just to get Freakshow thrown in jail.

"I lost control a couple of times and I decided to discredit Freakshow completely. I just really hope they don't believe in ghosts and think he's telling the truth," Danny explained with a shrug as he reverted to his human form.

"We could try to erase his memory," Jake offered.

"Sorry Jake, but that's not possible. Freakshow grew up in a circus that used ghosts for performances. You'd have to remove all his memories in order to get rid of the threat. In fact he used to have a crystal ball that could control ghosts. That's how I met him. He started to control me and made me rob everyone in Amity Park. Speaking of which, I really should get back. Jazz can only cover for me for so long," Danny informed them.

"You sure? I doubt Gramps would mind if you stayed the night, it's getting late," Jake suggested, glancing at the darkening sky. Danny frowned at the sky and sighed.

"Unfortunately yeah, I really should try and get back tonight. If I miss my curfew, I can lie about losing track of time but if I'm out all night, I probably get grounded or something. And with ghost attacks, it's hard to remain in my room and so I get into even more trouble," Danny explained.

"Wait, Danny. Do you even know the way?" Kim interjected. Danny grinned sheepishly and shook his head.

"Not a clue, but it can't be too hard to find Amity Park," Danny guessed. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'll drive you. I need to get home and finish off my homework before school tomorrow," Kim announced. Ron groaned.

"Is that due tomorrow!? I completely forgot. How do you manage it all?" Ron exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I don't procrastinate Ron! Come on," Kim answered.

"It was nice meeting you Jake. If you ever need anything, call me, beep me, you know… I have a website that you can get in touch with me on," Kim turned to Jake and gave him a brief hug. Ron shook his hand.

"It's been fun," Ron commented before following Kim to her car out the front.

Danny fetched the thermos and shook Jake's hand.

"Nice seeing you again Jake. Whenever you're in Amity Park, come see me. I'll send you another thermos soon. You want anything else?" Danny smiled.

"Er… I don't think so. I don't really know what I'd need if anything. Thanks for helping Danny and thank you for getting my grandpa back. Mom, sends her thanks too," Jake thanked him. Danny shrugged.

"Like I said, now we're even. You saved me from Walker and those blood blossoms. Just do me a favour and keep an eye out for Freakshow. He might still get away. If he does, mock him until he leaves an opening," Danny replied with a smirk. Jake smiled back at Danny before Kim's horn was heard.

"Best go. By the way, Jake I should thank you. You saved me first before I saved your grandfather and Ron," Danny reminded Jake before he walked out of the shop and got into Kim's car.

Kim drove out of the city and took to the skies. The three teens talked and within a few hours, landed around the corner from Fenton Works.

"Thanks Kim. Let me know if you ever need help. Also, keep an eye out for Freakshow, he might break out still," Danny called to Kim as he got out of the car.

"Hey, I should thank you, you were the one who stopped Freakshow and saved Ron," Kim replied with a smile.

"But we'll keep an eye out for Freakshow," Ron shouted from the passenger seat. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I'll ask Wade to watch out for him," Kim decided before pulling away with one last wave.

Danny watched them go before pulling out his phone. He typed in Jazz's number and called her.

"Danny? Is everything alright?" Jazz answered concerned.

"Yeah, I'm back. I'm around the corner right now. Is it safe to come home?" Danny replied calmly, looking at the thermos in his hand.

"Yeah, mom and dad are chasing the Box Ghost over at the docks," Jazz retorted.

"Great, see you in a sec," Danny decided and hung up.

He walked into the house and immediately struggled against Jazz as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"What happened with Freakshow?" Jazz demanded. Danny pulled away finally and blinked in surprise.

"He's been arrested. I got back my powers, brought back Jake's grandfather and destroyed the gauntlet," Danny explained quickly before walking upstairs and found his thermos with Klemper. He brought both thermoses down to the lab while Jazz followed him and demanded a more in-depth explanation. Danny laughed as he emptied both thermoses into the Ghost Zone and returned to the kitchen with a thermos and wrapped it up to be posted and put Jake's address on it.

"Alright, but it's a long story," Danny conceded and the siblings sat down in the living room as Danny explained everything. The Box Ghost would keep their parents busy for a while.

 **And that is that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and let me know what you thought. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this fanfic all the way to the end. I'd also like to thank anyone who read all five of my crossovers.**

 **I would also like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed this and any previous fanfics in this series. I love hearing your thoughts and it means a lot to me to see people enjoying my work so much that they put the effort in to leave a comment.**

 **Now, as requested in the reviews, the was a request for a Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, American Dragon and Young Justice crossover. This will be vaguely connected to the last five but not much. Meaning, Kim and Jake and Danny are all friendly but the story probably won't be as affected by the previous ones. But it will be at least a month before this goes up. But it is in the works...**

 **Can't think of much else to say except I guess…**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is part of a series of crossovers.**

 **The order follows:**

 **\- Am Drag in Amity Park**

 **\- Anything is Possible for a Phantom**

 **\- Helping a Phantom**

 **\- Calling in a Phantom**

 **\- Three worlds, one Gauntlet**

 **\- Ghostly Justice**

 **\- Returning Dangers**


End file.
